I'm Innocent, He Made Me
by winx12566
Summary: Five years after leaving Anubis House, thanks to a returning foe in a new form, Nina decides to set things right with her former housemates. But, when she finds herself face to face with her foe once more, her life is at risk. Sibuna reunites to try to solve the mystery, but can they make it in time to save Nina? Loyality will be tested. Fabina! T to be safe! Third Genre: Drama!
1. Prologue

Prologue-

I glanced at the letter in despair. Anubis house. Why must it haunt me? I've ran from my past ever since it happened. I let them all down. My boyfriend, my best friend, my friends, everyone. They never looked at me the same way ever again. My enemy won my boyfriend's heart and my best friend distanced herself from me. They all hate me. How can I go back and expect everything to be ok? I've gotten about five of these over the past years. Anubis house still follows me. Luckily, everything I went through proves great for writing and selling novels. They are the only things that support me. I still can't believe that my horrible memories about high school are the only reason I'm not on the street.

The letter started the same way as they always do. The letter continued on the same way they always do. The letter ended the same way as they always do.

Dear Nina Martin,

On behalf of the Anubis House, you are invited to a high school reunion. Please call and make reservations with the house mother, Trudy, using the number below. The reunion will be held on the time and date listed below. We look forward to seeing you there.

-Mr. Eric Sweet

I never dared to look at the number or the time and date, hoping the temptation to go would calm down soon. I'm itching to go. I'm just afraid of what they'll say. Sibuna. Because they still think I gave up on them and helped Rufus. Helped him gain immortality. But I didn't. Well, I don't remember if I did.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_

_I do no own House of Anubis nor the characters. I do own the plot._

Chapter 1

Fabian's POV-

My apartment was just like my life. A huge mess. I keep thinking back to high school. How horrible Rufus was, how horrible we were to Nina when she betrayed us, how horrible I felt after she left. I don't love her anymore. I just miss her a lot. She was my best friend, that would never change. I know she's moved on, with her great husband and perfect children. I know she's a good mum and wife to her family, wherever she was. I stared at the door to the closet. The box, our little box. I went in to the closet and took out a pink box covered in frill, sparkles, and dust. I opened it and stared at its content. Memories. I looked through the scrapbook of us and smiled at every picture. I remembered every moment we spent together like it would be our last. It eventually was. If I would have known she was going to leave, I would have held her close to me, plead for her to stay, never let her go. But, I was so oblivious of her hurt feelings over mine that I accused her of lying. I regret it every day.

I saw the letter from Anubis house on the kitchen counter again. Every time. Being in America, I lost all hope for life. I left my friends in the dust during my search for Nina. They didn't stop me. But, I eventually stopped myself. Now, I have a feeling I should go to the reunion. It's just a feeling. But I trust it. Something good will come out of it. I know it.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer**_

_I do no own House of Anubis nor the characters. I do own the plot._

Chapter 2

Nina's POV-

I kept shooting looks at the letter. Five years, can I really be so ignorant to not even type hi to my old classmates? I grabbed my phone and scrolled down. I found their numbers. I couldn't text him after everything that happened between us those last few days. As for the rest of them, I don't know what they would say. So, if I'm brave enough to text one of them, it has to be her. I had a sudden strike of courage, so I used it to text Amber a greeting. I sighed out of relief when she didn't respond for about five minutes. I guess this isn't her number anymore. Just when I got my hopes up, my cell phone rang. It was from her. Amber was calling me. Oh gosh, what do I do? A part of me wanted to answer it, but another part kept me away. Like lightning hitting a tree, I grabbed the phone and responded.

Nina: (nervous) Hello?

Amber: Hello, this is Amber Millington. I'm calling because I received a text from this number. Who is this?

Nina: Hi Amber. It's me.

Amber: Wait, Nina? Nina Martin?

Nina: In the flesh, or sound, or voice. You know what I mean.

I waited for her to explode with anger, but I got the opposite.

Amber: Nina! Oh my goodness! Where have you been this whole time?! We've been worried sick! Do you have any idea how sorry we are for chasing you away from us? We are SO sorry!

Nina: Woah! Amber!

Amber: Yes?

Nina: Aren't you mad at me?

Amber: Why would I be? I'm angry at myself, not you, Nins.

I flinched at the nickname Nins. The last time I was called that, I was surrounded by some unfriendly words.

Nina: I didn't betray you guys.

Amber: I know you didn't. I just want to know what really happened.

Nina: Ok, I- I- I don't know.

Amber: What do you mean by I don't know?

Nina: I- I don't r- remember anything that last week. E- Except for when you guys a- accused me of helping Rufus. I didn't, I- I swear!

I'm panicking now. This might be my one chance to explain. I can't screw this up.

Amber: Calm down, Nins. I believe you.

Finally.

Amber: Are you coming to the reunion?

Nina: Amber, you might understand, but the rest of Sibuna probably won't. It's best if I-

Amber: Nina, nobody's mad at you anymore. It was a misunderstanding. We've been worried about you like crazy.

Nina: Really?

Amber: Really. In fact-

She stopped herself from revealing anything else. What's going on?

Nina: Amber, are you keeping something from me?

Amber: It's nothing big. Are you coming to the reunion or not?

Nina: Ambs, I need to think about it. I mean, I can't just-

Amber: It's a simple yes or no answer, Nins. You have nothing to be afraid of. We're all sorry for turning our backs on you. No one's mad. We want to apologize and see you in person. Please, Nina?

I sighed and accepted the fact that I've been putting this off for way too long.

Nina: Yes.

Amber: Yes?!

Nina: Yes. I'm coming to the reunion.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer**_

_I do no own House of Anubis nor the characters. I do own the plot._

Chapter 3

Fabian's POV-

I called up Amber, hoping to hear good news for once. My phone rang and rang and rang. Just as I was about to hang up, she answered.

Amber: Hello, this is Amber Millington. How may I help you?

Fabian: Amber, it's Fabian. Listen, I-

Amber: Hold that thought Fabian. Do you mind? I have another call. I'll put it on three-way.

Fabian: Amber, I'm not sure. What if I don't-

?: Hello? Amber?

Amber: Hey, I'm back.

?: Good. So, how has everyone been?

Amber: Good, we've all missed you.

The mysterious voice. It was so familiar, so sweet, but so distant. It kind of sounded like... Nina?

?: So how's Sibuna these days?

Amber: Good. Alfie and I are happy together.

?: Awww, that's sweet. What about Jerome and Eddie and Patricia?

Amber: Jerome's all love sick with Mara. You know what happened between and Eddie and Patricia.

Nina: They still haven't made up?

Amber: I'm afraid not. Strong headed rebels. They'll be forever alone if they don't patch up their relationship. By the way, Fabian's good. He moved to America after you left.

?: Really?

The voice sounded hopeful. No, that can't be Nina. She wouldn't want to hear about us after everything we'd been through.

Amber: Ya, Nins. He still loves you. He's been looking for you ever since you left.

That's it. Nina. That's Nina. Nins.

Nina: Wow, I don't know what to say-

Amber: Tell him you love him too.

Nina: Amber, I can't!

Amber: Why not? I know you still love him.

Nina: Amber, that was five years ago. I'm over it and I'm over him.

Sadness took me over.

Amber: Liar.

Nina: Am not.

Amber: Are to. You love him, admit it.

Nina: That was in the past Amber. I'll talk to you soon. Bye

I heard a beeping noise. Nina hung up. I couldn't shake the way she expressed her last sentence. As if it was... emotionless.

Amber: Fabian, are you still there?

Fabian: Is she coming to the reunion?

Amber: Don't let her words get to you, she-

Fabian: Is she coming to the reunion or not?

I heard Amber sigh.

Amber: Yes.

Fabian: Then, I'm coming too.

Amber: That's great, Fabian. But I don't want you going just because of Nina.

Fabian: That's exactly why I'm going.

Amber: Fabian, no. That's not a good idea. Nina won't-

I hung up, tired of hearing the world fight my love for Nina. From now on, I decide what to do with my life. First things first, I need to get Nina back.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_

_I do no own House of Anubis nor the characters. I do own the plot._

Chapter 4

Nina's POV-

What happened to me that day anyways? Why can't I remember anything that happened that last night at Anubis house? Memories don't just vanish in to thin air. I sat in the kitchen with hot chocolate in one hand and my eye of Horus locket in the other. I observed the locket. I felt the same warmth as usual, but at the same time, it felt different. Rather than friendly, it was hostile and sent chills up my back. I made a horrible decision to open it when my phone rang. I was so startled that I dropped the locket. I answered the phone.

Nina: Hello. Nina Martin.

?: H- Hi.

That voice. It made me clutch the locket to my heart.

Nina: Who is this?

?: Nina, it's me?

Nina: Um, I don't know a 'me',

?:Nina, you know who I am. Think. Go back to the memories. Remember me, Nins?

The voice struck me like a brick when it called me Nins. I opened the locket and saw his picture.

Nina: Fabian. How did you- I don't-

Fabian: Nina, I can explain, if I can just have a minute-

Nina: Don't yell at me for what happened-

Fabian: I'm not going to yell at you-

Nina and Fabian: I'm sorry.

I closed my eyes and laughed insanely inside, trying not to laugh out loud. When I opened my eyes again, I was in a foggy mist in the middle of my house. With my hot chocolate and phone at hand, I gasped and dropped them both.

Fabian: Nina? Nina! Nina, are you ok? Ni-

I heard a noise and realized that the hot chocolate coated my phone, killing it dead. Footsteps echoed in the house as I saw her faded body.

Nina: Sarah.

My voice was no more than a whisper. Suddenly a bright mist appeared to her right and a dark mist to her left. I recognized the dark mist as none other than Senkara. As the bright mist reared nearer, it split in to three people. My eyes widened as I made out their faces. They smiled and nodded.

Nina: "Mom. Dad. Gran."


	6. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer_

_I do no own House of Anubis nor the characters. I do own the plot._

_Author's Note: Patricia and Eddie are not together yet. Peddie is not back together yet._

Chapter 5

Fabian's POV-

I yelled for Nina through the phone when it started beeping. I lost connection. I tried twelve times, but it came out as an invalid or unavailable number. I was getting worried. The last thing I heard from her was a deep gasp and a crashing sound. What if she's in trouble? Something bad could have happened and I don't know about it. I feel horrible. First, I get angry with her because she supposedly helped our biggest enemy. Then, Nina catches Joy kissing me against my will and leaves the country, hidden for five years. Finally, Amber helps me hear her voice again and actually contact her. Now, I'm in this state of worry while she might be in trouble. I feel so helpless.

I walked to my apartment as the Miami heat (no pun intended) beat against the back of my neck. I walked in to the door when I stopped abruptly. Someone was watching me. I turned around to only catch a glimpse of him. His piercing eyes met mine as a bus blocked the view. When it rolled away, he was gone. I just stood there, jaw dropped and dumb found. Rufus. What's he doing here in Miami? Unless, he's searching for someone. Then it hit me like a concrete wall. He's searching for somebody. Everyone I remember is back in England. He wouldn't come all the way for me, I'm useless. Nina's somewhere in America. I don't know where she is, but- Nina. She's the only reason he'd come. She's the chosen one. If Rufus somehow makes his way to Florida in his search for Nina, then- Nina's in Miami. She's now in danger.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer**_

_I do no own House of Anubis nor the characters. I do own the plot._

Chapter 6

Nina's POV-

My eyes opened to the bright sunlight. I looked at my surroundings and realized I was on the floor. I quickly got up and ran to the phone. I slipped on the hot chocolate and fell flat on my poor aching back. I tried to redial Fabian's number, but the phone only released a puff of grey smoke. Now, I may not be a technology major, but it doesn't take Einstein to figure out my phone was totally gone. Any hope of contacting him was gone. Again.

I walked to my couch and dropped myself in to its cushions. I rewinded back to earlier, when she saw them...

*Harp noises going back to the flashback* -Flashback-

Nina: Mom. Dad. Gran.

I reached for them, but they faded even more at my touch.

Mom: Nina, dear, please understand. We have a very limited time here with you.

Dad: We only come to bear news.

Nina: What?

Gran: Nina, we love you, but we have moved on for your sake. Please do the same for us.

Mom: It hurts us to see you so sad about us, dear.

Nina: (wiping away tears) Of course.

Senkarah: Chosen One, the search ahead will cost you dearly.

Nina: (serious) Search? Cost me dearly?

Sarah: Go back to the house.

Nina: House? Anubis House?

Senkarah: Find the Osirian.

Sarah: Find the key.

Nina: Eddie? Key? I don't-

Senkarah: Silent! You have until the eve of the solar eclipse.

Nina: But, that's in February! It's already July!

Sarah: You will need this.

All the ghosts pointed at my wrists. On the right, there was a strange charm bracelet. On the left, there was a familiar dark mark imprinted on the inside view of the wrist. The Mark of Anubis. I looked straight at Senkarah as the mark released a strong surge of pain. I closed my eyes in pain and screamed, blocking out Senkarah's warnings and only listening to Sarah and my deceased family's farewells.

*Harp noises coming back from Flashback-End of Flashback-

There are only a few things I'm sure of. There's another mystery. My time is limited. I have to go to England. I need to keep it from Sibuna when I get there, hopefully it works and I don't bring them in to this. And lastly, I have seven months to live.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer**_

_I do no own House of Anubis nor the characters. I do own the plot._

Chapter 7

Nina's POV-

I left my house after deciding to try to clear my thoughts with a run. I jogged to Miami Beach, which was about six blocks from my place. I stopped at a small open cafe right on the shore to grab a quick drink. After I finished, I sat on a bench, looking out to the waves on the beach. Everything seems so calm, almost as if the universe wants my last seven months to be perfect. I closed my eyes and remembered. Mom. Dad. Gran. Why can't I let go? They've done so for me already. They announced a new mystery. From my four years of experience, I've learned that everything's better in teams. But now, everything is at stake. Best not involve Sibuna. With a deep sigh, I continued on my run.

I ran past the old mansion by the sea. Its doors were rotting and practically falling off their hinges. The windows were empty hollow of space, the glass shattered from poor weather conditions. The house was ancient, but something was calling me to it. I felt welcome. I was aware that the mansion was scheduled for demolition sometime soon and deeply saddened at the thought of the house being torn down. Once, I actually went in to the house, but I was only 8, so I couldn't remember much. Actually, I can't remember anything.

Just as I was about to move on, a chill went down my back. That's strange. All throughout this summer in Florida, I've never felt a chill go down my back. I looked around me, but found no one. I quickly made my way away from the house, but the chill feeling I had reminded me of something. I couldn't put my finger on it. I continued to ramble in my thoughts when an arm wrapped around me from behind and a hand clasped my mouth, muffling my screams. I tried to kick whoever it was, but they caught me too well. A voice whispered a threat in to my ear. Something kind of like careful, Chosen One. I didn't understand most of it until he reached the end. You will die and take it with you. Take what? I was freed, but my knees were not ready for my weight, so they buckled under me and I fell flat on the floor. When I turned to look back at the person, they were gone. You will die and take it with you. Take what with me?


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer**_

_I do no own House of Anubis nor the characters. I do own the plot._

Chapter 8

Joy's POV-

I got off my plane and made my way to the luggage belt. I grabbed my light blue suitcase and walked outside. I looked down at my phone and found his address. I hope he hasn't changed it after all these years. I called for a cab and I was on my way. While I was in the cab, I found old pictures of him. Oh, Fabian. Why did you have to fall in love with the American? Of course, when her "secret" got out, I was by Fabian's side when he needed me most. I still can't believe he didn't fall for me from there. Oh, come on! He still loved a girl who betrayed him intentionally, lied about it, and runs away all scared! How could he? He should love me! I was there for him, unlike the Chosen One.

I feel no regret of everything I've done in the past. Honestly, Nina had this all coming. Besides, she stole Fabes by waltzing in while I was forced out and when I come back, she's brainwashed him it to thinking he loves her. I know her little game. She should have never come. She's the Chosen One. She's the one they wanted. Why didn't they take her? Now that she's out of the way, Fabian will be mine. I know he's been unsuccessful in trying to find her, but why would he keep searching when I'm around? I'm perfect! I'm made for him! The cab stopped abruptly and I realized I was here. I took my bag, paid the driver, and walked in to the nice apartment lobby. I found his door and knocked.

He hesitantly opened the door and seemed both nervous and shocked to see me.

Joy: Surprise, Fabes!

Fabian: What the- I don't- how did you-

Joy: You gave me your address before you left. Why, aren't you happy to see me?

Fabian: Yes, ya. It's just a- shock?

I pushed past him and looked around. I slowly set my bag down and turned around.

Fabian: What are you doing, Joy?

I closed the door right behind him and turned to face him.

Joy: Fabes, I'm moving in!

I jumped in to his arms and immediately knew one thing: Fabes will be mine.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer**_

_I do no own House of Anubis nor the characters. I do own the plot._

Chapter 9

Fabian's POV-

What? I got Joy on to the couch and forced her to release me. She was smiling like a maniac. Impulse made me take her luggage and open my door. I looked at her as she shot me a look of confusion.

Joy: Fabes? What are you doing?

Fabian: Out.

Joy: Out? Fabes, don't be ridiculous.

Fabian: Get out, Joy.

She stared at me in shock.

Joy: What's wrong with you? Aren't you happy to see me?

I didn't answer because I knew that my answer would come out too harsh.

Joy: Is this about her? We've been over this! She's gone! She never cared and she never will!

Fabian: How would you know?

Joy: It's obvious, Fabes!

Fabian: Don't call me Fabes!

Joy: You know you love it! You did when she said it!

Fabian: She's Nina, Joy! You're not her!

Joy: I know that! It's because I'm better! Why can't you just love me? Just try!

Fabian: I'll never love you as long as Nina is in my heart!

Joy: You're not in her heart, yet you're standing up for her! Why?

Fabian: Because I love Nina, Joy! Not you! I never loved you! And I never will!

Joy remained silent and marched to the door, ripping her luggage from my grip.

Joy: You're making a big mistake, Fabian Rutter. I love you, but if I can't have you, no one can.

Fabian: Get out.

I slammed the door in her face, hoping it would be the last time. I sunk down in a chair and stared at the picture in the corner at the far side of the room. I got up and observed it closely. It was graduation day with Nina and I. Three hours before everything turned horrible. Before she left. I loved her and I still do somehow. All these years, I've been trying to lie to myself! There's no way I can deny it anymore. I truly love Nina Marie Martin. But, all hope for us is gone. She must be married and caring for children. At the very least, she's probably dating or she's engaged. I can't hope for a future with her, but I do hope she's alright. I can't afford to lose her. Not again. I need her back in my life and I'll do whatever it takes to save her. Even if I end up suffering for it.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer**_

_I do no own House of Anubis nor the characters. I do own the plot._

_Author's Note- I had a guest tell me lengthen the chapters. I've been working on doing so. And I've done so successfully. I changed the rating because I'm really paranoid and stuff. Anyways, I promise, no dirty scenes, singing, or tragic endings (at least, none currently planned, very unlikely though)._

_For my Nick Board readers- This story WILL not be the same. I promise you, there's more here than on the Nickelodeon Boards. There will be more parts to the mystery and the plot will thicken until the final moment of truth. Wow, that was really powerful and deep._

Chapter 10

Nina's POV-

I stumbled on my feet as I ran to my house. When I arrived at the door, I stopped and took in everything I heard. Which was pretty much nothing except for I will die and take it with me. Whatever it is. My head started spinning as I started to think of all the possibilities. I took out my house key and fumbled with the lock. As soon as the door swung open, I ran in, slammed it behind me, and raced to the attic. I grabbed the tiny jeweler box. The box was covered in dust and showed an inscription on the Eye of Horus lock. Sibuna. I held it close to my heart and sobbed. At Anubis House, I had everything I ever wanted. It was all stolen from me by a mystery and now the mystery's back. I cried and cried, curled up in the corner of the room.

I had a vision that I saw Anubis House, glowing in its former glory. I ran to it, screaming my lungs out, when an arm grabbed me and a hand covered my mouth. I was dragged in to a shed and blind folded. Even without eyes, I knew the thing had to be Rufus. No one could be so horrible and cold to ruin my life. I struggled to keep consciousness as I felt glass shatter over me and a kiss planted firmly on my lips. They were so familiar. Only one name came to mind. Fabian.

I woke with a start on my bed and immediately looked at the time. Nine in the morning. I scrambled out of my bed and grabbed my luggage. I started packing for England. I took out the letter and looked at the date and time of the reunion. In two days at 9:00 am. I began to second guess my decision when a rock flew through my window with a note attached. I took the note shakily and read it. A threat. I had no choice now. I had to go to England. I looked out side of the window, but found only shards of broken glass, mentally piercing my heart.

*Later*

I watched the clouds pass by as the air plane soared. I hope everyone at the house is just as forgiving as Amber and Fabian are.

Amber. I haven't seen my favorite blonde in forever. I can't believe I've survived five years without her. Her personality, her comfort, her advice, her fan girling. I just plain miss her. And then there's Fabian. My sweet genius Fabian. I think I've missed him even more. I want to see how he looks in person again. I bet he's changed a lot. He's, what, 23? I've lost count. I wonder where he's at. He's probably happy. Probably living with Joy. Probably trying to cope with three or four kids. Probably rich back in England. He's probably happy. I look at my locket and opened it cautiously. I peered inside and felt the tears emerge. Where Sarah's picture once was a picture of me. Don't ask me why, exactly. It just appeared one day. I didn't switch it out. The picture just... changed on its own. On the side opposite to my picture, I placed a picture of Fabian. I loved him so much that I wanted him to always be with me, whether we were together or not. The whole plane jumped as we hit some clouds. I nearly lost my grip on the locket, but I grabbed it before it flew too far. I took one last look at the pictures and plunged it in to my coat pocket. Suddenly, the plane bounced and a woman roaming around the air craft with a cup of coffee in hand lost her balance.

I felt a burning sensation spread through my arm. I felt my trench coat turn from the cute black color it was to a huge sizzling coffee stain. I stood abruptly as the woman said sorry and, as if it couldn't get any worse, I bonked my head on the ceiling of the plane.

Nina: Owww!

?: Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry.

The woman had a heavy British accent and a familiar voice, but I was too busy burning to notice.

Nina: It's ok. I need napkins. Can you pass me some napkins?

?: Oh, of course. Wait- Nina?

I looked up and saw her.

Nina: Patricia?

Patricia's POV-

I remained frozen, wondering when my dream would end. Nina Martin, the lost Chosen One finally returned. I pinched myself, believing this was just another Sibuna dream. I never woke up and the pinching on my arm left a red blotch on my skin. I took one more glance at Nina before taking in reality. It's Nina.

Patricia: Nina.

Nina: Hey, um, wow. Patricia.

Patricia: Nina!

I cradled her in my arms as I squished her in a hug.

Nina: Can't, breathe. Need, air.

Patricia: Oh, sorry!

I released her immediately. She gasped for air as she looked at me in disbelief.

Nina: Oh my gosh. Patricia. I- I thought you'd kill me-

Patricia: Kill you? Why would I do that?

I took the empty seat next to her as she sighed.

Nina: Everything I did. Senior year.

The smile I had on my face fell as the memories flooded in.

*Harp noises going back to the flashback* -Flashback-

Sibuna was gathered about the recent activity in the house. Victor has been acting very suspicious, very high alert. Nina and Eddie have been having similar dreams. Ok, identical dreams, but that's the least of our worries. By the looks of things, everyone in the house'll have to be part of Sibuna. It's getting too hard to sneak around. Anyways, we called an emergency meeting. This can't be good.

Nina: Thanks for showing up, guys.

Eddie: We've got a problem.

Alfie: Problem?

Nina: Ya. It's bad.

Fabian: What's going on, Nina?

Nina took a shaky breath as she murmured her response.

Amber: Nina, you know I can't understand you when you talk in to your pillow.

All of us laughed except for Nina, who grew annoyed. Fabian noticed and he put his hand on her back.

Fabian: Look, Nins, it was just a joke. Shake it off.

Nina: I'm just frustrated because you guys don't get it!

Amber: Nina, how important can this thing be? We've conquered spirits and psychos. What could possibly-

Nina: Rufus.

We all looked at each other and our jaws dropped.

Patricia: But, he- he's gone. He was destroyed. He's gone forever and there's no way he can come back?

My last sentence came out more as a question than a statement. I looked at Nina and what I saw scared me half way to the afterlife. Everyone followed my gaze to the pitch black shadow that crept in to Nina.

Fabian: N- Nina?

Nina suddenly stood.

Nina: Guess again children. I'm back.

Her voice was coated in evil and her voice sounded all wrong. It was scary. It wasn't hers.

Jerome: Nina?

Nina: As if!

She bellowed so loudly I could have sworn Victor heard it.

Fabian: Nina, calm down. What's going on?

He tried to hold Nina's hand but for some reason, she scowled at him.

Nina: I am not your little chosen one anymore. You children have not seen the last of me. You children will pay for everything you've put me through. Starting with your fearless leader.

Nina jerk backwards and she fainted as the black smoke rose in the center of the room. The smoke formed itself in to a human form and turned solid. The crooked smile confirmed my fear.

Patricia: Rufus.

Rufus: Yes. Rufus. I'm back. And I want my revenge.

Fabian was by Nina's side, holding her hand and softly stroking her hair. His head shot up when he heard Rufus say, "Revenge".

Fabian: R- R- Revenge?

Rufus: On you. All of you. And I'll start with your little leader.

He tried to take a step closer to Nina, but Fabian wouldn't allow it.

Fabian: Don't touch her!

I was kind of surprised He's never growled at anyone like he just did. Now that's proof of how much he loves Nina. Sadly, his attempt at protection failed when Rufus turned back in to a puff of smoke again. He slid past Fabian and back in to Nina. He left behind a note that sent chills up my spine. Things were going to turn bad. Not bad, very bad. Very very very bad. As for the note, it read:

You can't protect her anymore. You try to hurt me from now on, you hurt her. She'll never be the same chosen one you once loved. She's under my control. She is MINE.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer**_

_I do no own House of Anubis nor the characters. I do own the plot._

Chapter 11

Patricia's POV-

When everyone read the note, we shared worried glances.

Amber: Maybe he means something else?

Fabian was still by Nina's side, but he looked horrified and worried.

Fabian: Amber, she's under his control! She'll never be the same Nina we love! We can't protect her!

Amber: That might mean- that might mean-ya, I've got nothing.

Patricia: That might mean that we can't trust her. Everyone, get away from her.

Everyone but Fabian got away from Nina.

Fabian: What?! No, there has to be another way!

Alfie: Fabian, this is the right thing to do.

Fabian: No! We need to stand by her! Not abandon her!

Patricia: She's not the same Nina we love!

Fabian: How can you be so sure?

Eddie: Because as her Osirian, I can't feel the connection.

Patricia: What connection?

Eddie: The Paragon and the Osirian connection. Normally I feel this very annoying, perky aura. I can't feel it anymore.

Nina: Hey!

Everyone jumped as Nina stood up. Did she hear all of that?

Amber: How much did you hear?

Nina: Everything.

Everyone shared glances.

Jerome: Sorry Nina, but after what Rufus just pulled off-

Nina: What?

Fabian: What was the last thing you remember?

Nina: I said Rufus. Patricia started saying something, but it was too fuzzy to remember. Then, I find myself on the floor and everyone but Fabian's talking about me like I'm some monster or a disease or something. What's going on?

I saw Fabian grab the note from behind Nina and tear it up. He took the pieces and put them in his pocket, holding his finger to his mouth to tell us to keep quiet.

Fabian: Nothing. Let's go.

All of us followed Fabian's instructions, except for him and Nina. I forgot my shoes back in the room because two cheap pranksters stole them. I crept up to the door and heard a conversation. Fabian and Nina. I listened to their soft whispers.

Nina: Fabian, what's going on?

Fabian: Nina, it's nothing.

Nina: Does this have to do with the mystery, because if it does, it's important.

Fabian: Just forget it, ok?

Nina: Why?

Fabian: Calm down, Nina. Just forget it.

Nina: No! What's going on?!

Fabian: Nina, what are you doing?

Nina: What are you talking about?

Fabian: Nina, put that down.

I had enough of this. I opened the door to a high heel missing my head by only an inch. It stuck itself on to the bathroom door. Amber opened the bathroom door and stared at the heel as I did the same. We turned to see Fabian, scared to death, on one side of the room and Nina, holding the other heel of the pair in her shaky hand, on the other. Nina dropped the heel and fell to the floor crying. None of us moved an inch. Fabian hesitantly went to her side and tried to relax her but she wouldn't stop crying.

*Harp noises coming back from Flashback*-End of Flashback-

If only we know at that time that things would have gotten worse. We were too afraid of getting hurt that we started playing in to Rufus's game, we started blaming our Nina. We drove her away.

Patricia: Nina, it was all Rufus. He was a spirit and he took you over. I'm so sorry we blamed you. We just played in to his game.

Nina: His game?

Patricia: He got us to tear the club apart on our own. But this reunion's our chance to change that. We won't let him win.

I took my hand and put it over my eye.

Patricia: Sibuna?

She smiled and copied my action.

Nina: Sibuna.

We spent the rest of the flight talking about ideas to reunite Sibuna. This is going to be fun.

*Later*

Fabian POV:

I started packing my bags. After all, I'm heading to England tonight. The reunion starts tomorrow afternoon. For some odd reason, I looked at all of my pictures of Nina. Most of them were from before Rufus came in to the picture. Rufus. I thought for a moment. We hadn't truly seen him in the flesh since that day. We started thinking Nina was just playing for attention. Of course, I couldn't whole heartedly believe that. I refused to, so I pretended. A thought came in to my head as I rushed to the graduation picture of Nina and I. Holding the picture to the light, I saw two startling things. One was that Nina had no shadow in the picture and the other was that Nina's eyes were an icy cold blue, nothing like her sweet blue-green eyes. They looked like Rufus. Rufus. I dropped the picture on the floor out of shock. I, of course, regretted it. The glass picture frame that held the picture shattered and two papers laid there. Wait, two? I picked one up and it was the creepy picture. The other paper was a tattered piece of black paper. I picked it up and read it. It said:

i You can't protect her anymore. You try to hurt me from now on, you hurt her. She'll never be the same chosen one you once loved. She's under my control. She is MINE. /i

I told you once that she was mine. I'm not going to tell you again. Leave the Chosen One alone. She will die. Her power will die with her. Don't try to stop me. Unless you'd care to join her.

-RZ

I dropped the note. Rufus. My nightmares had been confirmed. Those dreams about Anubis House weren't nothing. Rufus kidnapping Nina, me following him in an attempt to save her, his mysterious shatter in to glass, the kiss. All of it. Even the mysterious key. It means something. But what? Suddenly, my phone began to vibrate. Nina! She's calling me! She has to be! Please be alright! Please! I blindly answered the call.

Fabian: Nina?! Are you alright?!

?: She's fine. Relax. She's with me.

Fabian: Where?!

?: Well, at the moment, my couch. In my living room. At my house. In England.

Fabian: What?!

?: Calm down, Fabian. She's safe.

Fabian: Who do you- wait. Patricia?

Patricia's POV-

Finally the genius realizes it's me. He's really lost a lot of brain cells over the years. Probably from mourning over Nina.

Patricia: Of course it's me, genius.

Fabian: But, how did you get my-

Patricia: Nina told me to call you.

Fabian: She- she did?

I felt him getting his hopes up. I looked across my living room to see Nina fast asleep. The girl was tired, who am I to deny her sleep? Even if it's on my couch.

Patricia: Yes, Fabian, she did, but-

Fabian: I want to talk to her.

Patricia: Well, you can't.

Fabian: Patricia, let me talk to Nina.

Patricia: Fabian, you can't talk to Nina. She's sleeping.

Nina: No, I'm not.

I looked over at her and shook my head, sighing.

Patricia: You got totally lucky. She just woke up.

I directed my gaze at Nina.

Patricia: Nina, catch!

I threw the phone. She caught it perfectly fine. Ok, I lied. She did catch it- eventually. You know, after she flew off the couch and fell on my carpet. No biggy.

Nina's POV-

Nina: Who is it?

Patricia: Fabian.

Nina: Oh- hello?

Fabian: Nina?!

Nina: Hey Fabian.

Fabian: Nina, thank goodness you're alright.

Nina: Of course I'm alright. For now.

Fabian: For now?

I looked at Patricia and she nodded towards me. It's now or never.

Nina: Rufus. He's back.

Fabian: I- I know.

Nina: What? How?

Fabian: I saw him walking down the street yesterday or the day before. In Miami.

Nina: You were in Miami?

Fabian: Nina, I live in Miami.

Nina: I never knew. But, there's something else.

Fabian: I don't care. I'm just glad you're safe and happy and-

Nina: I have seven months to live.

I heard a loud crash and a soft gasp. It broke my heart to tell him, but it had to be done. Better me than anyone else, I suppose.

Nina: Look, we need to get Sibuna together soon.

Fabian: How soon, exactly?

Nina: Tomorrow soon.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer**_

_I do no own House of Anubis nor the characters. I do own the plot._

Chapter 12

Fabian's POV-

Tomorrow.

Nina: Fabian, listen to me. I'm sorry.

Say what now?

Fabian: Sorry? For what?

Nina: Everything.

Fabian: Don't be. That's like being sorry that I met you. And, believe me, I'm not.

Nina: After everything?

Fabian: After everything.

Nina: Gee, Fabian, that's sweet.

Fabian: Anything for you, Nina.

We stayed silent for a while. I realized what I 'd said and blushed like a rose. I can't believe I just said all of that! How embarrassing! I'm making my feelings for her SO obvious! I heard a loud cough on the other end of the phone. Not a normal cough, though. It was one of those awkward silence breaking coughs people do on purpose. I heard soft whispers on the other side of the line and feet shuffling.

Patricia: What did he say?

Nina: Um, nothing.

Patricia: Sure he did. Wait 'til I tell Amber.

Nina: What are you going to tell her?

Patricia: Nothing. Are you done?

Nina: Um, ya. Let me say bye.

Patricia: Well, make it quick. This is costing me minutes.

I heard Nina pull the phone back up to her head.

Nina: Look, Fabian, I-

Fabian: It's alright. I'll see you tomorrow anyways.

Nina: Ok, well, bye, Fabian.

Fabian: Bye, Nina.

I ended the call to my dismay. _You'll get to see her tomorrow, Fabian. Don't worry about it._ But I can't wait 'til tomorrow. I just can't.

Nina's POV-

The day passed faster than I wish it had. Why did I ever agree to come? _Because you needed to set things right. Plus, he's back. _I know. What if Rufus does what he did last time. _ This time, your friends won't leave you. _ I hope you're right. I glanced at the dress Patricia picked out for me. It's a soft blue sundress that trails to my knee with a white shawl. I sighed as I plopped on to the bed. Patricia's letting me stay in her guest bedroom, but I'm leaving as soon as the reunion is over. Everything could go bad. That's not what I'm afraid of. I'm afraid that everything will go good, great, wonderful, even. Then, I won't want to leave. I have to. I need to. If I stay, I'll put everyone in danger. Well, everyone but Fabian. If I go back, then so will Fabian. I can't afford to move away, but I also can't afford to lose Fabian. There was a knock on my door, but I didn't hear it over my thoughts. Whoever was there came in and just stood by the door. I closed my eyes and focused on my struggles. I think I love Fabian. I'm pretty sure I do. But, with Rufus around and a new mystery, I can't do this on my own. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. The person at the door shuffled to my side and wiped away my tear. Before I could hold myself back, more tears burst out. They pulled me in to a hug and I could faintly remember the person by their embrace. Who is this?

Nina: I can't deal with this mystery on my own. I need the help of Sibuna.

?: Don't worry. We'll be by your side. You'll always have me around.

I opened my eyes and gasped. That voice. Could it be? I pulled away from the hug and saw his face. It's him. Oh my gosh. It's really him.

Nina: F- F- F- Fabian.

He smiled sweetly, melting my heart in the process.

Fabian: It's good to see you too, Nina.

He pulled me back in to the hug and this time, I didn't dare to let go.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer**_

_I do no own House of Anubis nor the characters. I do own the plot._

_Author's Note- Last two weeks of school! Yaay! I'm getting really pumped about summer because summer=no school. No school=no work. No work=more Het Huis Anubis. Hurray! Oh, and more writing time... but mostly more Het Huis Anubis._

Chapter 13

Fabian's POV-

I woke up to a pain on my back. I sat up and suddenly, my head pulsed with pain as well. I held it with one hand as I surveyed the scene from last night. I'm on the floor in the living room. Next to me was the couch I was supposed to sleep on. So much for that theory. I got up, went to my luggage, and grabbed myself a pair of jeans and a blue plaid button down shirt. I sleepily stumbled my way to the bathroom. Without realizing, I opened the door without knocking and there stood Nina inside. That woke me up. She was fixing the spaghetti straps of the beautiful blue dress she was wearing. She noticed me after about ten seconds of my staring.

Nina: Oh! Fabian! I- I'm sorry! Do you- you know- need to- need to-

Fabian: No! No! I just- got to change. Sorry- forgot- forgot to knock.

Nina: Oh! Well, go ahead. I'll just- I'll go- see ya.

She ducked out the door and started down the hall to her room when I swiftly grabbed her wrist. She looked at me with a questioning look and a faint blush.

Nina: Um, what-

Fabian: You look amazing in that dress, Nina.

Oh my gosh. Did I seriously just say that? A blush crept on to my face as I stuttered to apologize.

Fabian: I'm sorry- I didn't- I wasn't- I don't know what came over me. Sorry. I'm sure your boyfriend wouldn't appreciate that I just said that.

She laughed calmly. Thank goodness.

Nina: Thank you. It's alright.

She started walking away, but before she entered her room, she shouted something.

Nina: And I don't have a boyfriend.

She disappeared through her doorway, leaving me to my thoughts. She doesn't have a boyfriend? How's that possible? Someone as beautiful as her, remains single? Maybe she's not single. There's a pretty good chance that she's married. I sighed and got changed. I left the bathroom and went back to the couch. I was almost done with restoring the couch to its former glory when Nina walked in. She saw me and came over.

Nina: Hey.

Fabian: Hey. Listen, sorry about the whole thing earlier.

Nina: It's ok.

She looked at the remaining blankets on the couch and looked at me with a cute frown on her face.

Nina: Did you sleep on the couch?

Fabian: Ya, it's no biggy.

Nina: Why?

Fabian: Well, it's closer to the kitchen, so why not?

Nina's frown changed in to a giggling smile.

Nina: That's not a very good reason.

Fabian: At least it's a reason.

She shook her head, smiling, and made her way to the kitchen.

Nina: Breakfast, anyone?

Fabian: Why, thank you Mrs.-

Nina: Martin. And it's Miss.

Fabian: You're not married.

She walked over and took my hand, leading me to the kitchen.

Nina: Of course not, you silly goose. Now, help me make breakfast or Patricia'll bite BOTH our heads off.

Nina's POV-

My palms got sweaty and I began to silently pant as we drove closer to Anubis House. I leaned over the side of the truck and watched the road fly under it. Patricia was driving and while Fabian continuously offered me the other seat, I refused. I honestly wanted to be alone, left to my thoughts. Patricia tried to create conversation with Fabian, but even with five years to fill in, they didn't have much to talk about. I felt Fabian constantly glancing back at me worried. I was about to look back when the truck jerked to a sudden stop, nearly sending my flying from the truck bed. When I regained balance, I dared myself to look up. Anubis House. My gaze dropped back to the cold metal floor of the bed. My mind raced through everything that's happened in just the past days. Find Eddie. Get the key. We have seven months. Or else. I noticed a bright light surrounding my right wrist and a dark shadow engulfing the left. When the illusions disappeared, I gasped. The mysterious charm bracelet. The Mark of Anubis. Where did these come from? I reflected on my encounter with Sarah and Senkarah. Gifts from Senkarah. She held warnings, but never heard them above my screams. I was awoken from my thoughts by a car door slamming. Fabian came around to the back of the truck and called me over. Offering his hand, I took it. Sadly, I handed him my left hand and he got a glance at the mark. He looked at me with a pained expression.

Fabian: Where did this come from?

Nina: Fabian, it's not what you think.

Fabian: Was this Senkarah?

I saw tears in his eyes and I felt a stab go through my heart. I can't watch him cry. It would break me. I look at my feet to avoid his gaze,

Nina: Yes, but-

Fabian: What does she want this time?

Nina: Fabian. It's not what you-

Fabian: What does she want?!

I looked at him with hurt eyes. I knew he immediately regretted it, but I wasn't letting him off that easy.

Fabian: Nina, I-

Nina: Just get me down.

I grabbed hold of his shoulders as his hands slid to my waist. He picked me up, twirled me a bit in hopes I'd crack a smile, which I didn't, and gently set me down. I was about to release his shoulders when he began to speak softly.

Fabian: Nina, I'm sorry. I'm still trying to process everything. I still can't believe you have seven months to live.

I tensed when he mentioned it. It's bad enough knowing it, I don't need to be told.

Nina: You know, Fabian, I already know how long I have. I don't need you to tell me.

Fabian: Nina, I didn't-

Nina: Of course you didn't. I'd better go count down all the days I have left.

I felt Fabian stiffen when I said that, but it didn't matter. I stomped off to the house. A chill went up my spine as I walked in the house. I heard Amber and Alfie in the common room, but I knew I was on a mission. I walked up the stairs and quietly made my way up the attic. The door was open, which was peculiar. When I first stepped foot in the attic, I felt it drop ten degrees around me. It looked the same except some kind of creature found its way in and ate every piece of fabric. Just as I rounded one of the corners, a growl stirred directly in front of me. I saw glowing red eyes appear from the shadows and at that point, I knew that my seven months might be up.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer**_

_I do no own House of Anubis nor the characters. I do own the plot._

Chapter 14

Fabian's POV-

What have I done?! I ran up to the door and pushed it open. I stood at the entrance, watching the old dust particles dance in the light. Laughter erupted from the common room. Maybe Nina's perfectly fine. I strolled in and saw a laughing Amber and a pancake faced Alfie.

Fabian: What in the world?

Amber: Fabian!

She rammed me in to a hug and nearly squeezed my eyeballs out. When she released me, she frantically searched around. Was she looking for Nina?

Amber: Where's Nina?

That's a yes, Fabian. That's a yes.

Fabian: I don't know.

I knew I was going to regret saying that because I saw her eyes widen. They immediately narrowed at the sight of me.

Amber: Fabian Rutter, you have some nerve coming here.

Fabian: What did I do?!

Amber: Instead of begging Nina for forgiveness, you lose her.

Fabian: Look, I need time!

Amber: You need time?! You've had five years and now you tell me you need time?!

I was furious. Did she not understand? Yesterday was the first time I'd seen Nina since high school! I was about to give her a piece of my mind when a large growl settled above us. We exchanged glances and raced up the stairs. Amber ran through the rooms while I sped over to the attic. If there's one thing I know about Nina, it's that she always finds her way in to trouble. Deadly trouble. My first turn off was the attic door being wide open. I carefully climbed up the stairs to meet my second turn off. The curtains, along with any fabric, were chewed up, left in holes and shreds. I turned a corner and saw everything. Nina, the beast, fear. Unknowingly, I was extending my hand to grasp Nina's arm. When I touched her skin, she suddenly collapsed inn to my arms, screaming in pain. The Mark of Anubis glowed a terrible red color as Nina slowly slipped out of consciousness. I looked up to see the shadow creature extending a human hand in to the light. On its palm, the Mark of Anubis was inscribed. Anger swelled in me. He just caused her pain. He just caused Nina pain. He just caused m Nina pain. And he's not getting away with it.

Fabian: Show yourself, coward! If you think you can just hurt Nina and get away with it, then you're wrong! If you're so tough, fight me!

The creature looked at me with eyes that screamed hatred as he began to walk towards me. When he was fully casted by the light, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was a man with a jackal head. It was him.

Fabian: Anubis.

Anubis snickered at me.

Anubis: Yes, Osirian. I am the great Protector of the Dead.

Fabian: Osirian? No, that's Eddie.

The Egyptian god laughed, which really worried me. Should the god of the dead laughing be a good sign?

Anubis: The previous Osirian was not able to continue his duties. He called me in a dream and pleaded me to release him of the power.

Fabian: Well, did you?

Anubis: Well, of course I did! The boy was not fit enough to continue the task, being so distant from the Paragon. I need someone who can always be there.

Fabian: Hold up. So, I'm the new Osirian?

Anubis: Don't get your hopes up, dude. This means that you might die protecting her. Especially in the next seven months.

Fabian: What will happen?

Anubis: An old foe will return with a new ally. Beware, for this new helper is among your peers. Among your so called "friends". Among Sibuna.

The god began to fade, but he suddenly resolidified.

Anubis: Everything I've told you may not escape your lips. I've told you too much as it is. Sibuna must figure all of this information out on their own. And to keep a connection with me, take this.

He waved his hand and the Mark of Anubis appeared on my left wrist.

Fabian: Why do you curse me, Protector of the Dead?

Anubis: This is not the Mark of Anubis. This is the Call of Anubis. It is gold rather than black. And it doesn't hurt. Just think of me and I will appear. Use this only in emergencies. It works only twice. But be warned, once a person is dead, they cannot be brought back. I make sure of it.

Anubis faded in to the shadows again. My mind raced to comprehend everything he said, but only one thing stood out. I am the new Osirian.

Amber's POV-

I ran to my old room, hoping to find Nina, but instead, it was totally abandoned. The beds were reduced to piles of wood under a mattress. The old bookshelves were hanging only by the rotting nails and the wallpaper was peeling. Why had so much changed in the past five years? The floor boards creaked and the stale musty air drove me out of the room. I closed the door behind me and made my way to Patricia's old room, where I heard weeping. I opened the door only a crack when a feeble voice whispered come in. I walked in and saw the strongest person I'd ever known broken in tears.

Amber: Patricia?

Patricia looked up, her face stained and her hand trembling.

Patricia: Amber. W- W- what are y- you doing h- h- here?

She was so fragile at the moment. The strong eyes I remember were welded in tears and her confident attitude was scattered in pieces. Who is she?

Amber: I heard crying. What's up?

She hung her head as I tiptoed to her side. I heard her murmur something, but I didn't catch it.

Amber: What?

She looked at me and burst in to full out sobs. She pulled me in to a hug, which shocked me. Once my shocked disappeared I hugged back and heard her repeat her murmur more clearly.

Patricia: I- It's Eddie. I- I can't f- f- face him.

Now I understood. After Nina left, Eddie and Patricia started to fall apart. Eddie would get aggressive and Patricia would yell at him for no reason. Alfie and I ended like that too. Of course, we made up. We're on friendly terms now. But I don't know if Eddie and Patricia will be. They said some pretty nasty things to each other. I gathered enough nerve to ask Patricia the big question.

Amber: Do you still like him?

She broke our hug and wiped away the excess tears. Her sobs were gone, but she still seemed broken.

Patricia: I don't like Eddie anymore. I have a problem, though.

Amber: What's the problem?

She sighed and took a deep breath. I prepared myself for the worst, just in case.

Patricia: I still love him.

My heart sank. Nothing could prepare me for that. Now I get why she was crying. Their last argument left them so split that it'll be a miracle if they can even be friends. Being a couple is practically out of the question. I opened my mouth to say something comforting when a pain filled scream comes from the attic. Patricia and I exchange glances. She looked at me confused while I looked at her worried. She was about to question me when i said one word that silenced her.

Amber: Nina.

Her eyes widened and we sprinted out of the room. We climbed to the attic and froze at the door when we saw a pale Nina in the arms of an entranced Fabian. I let out a loud gasp.

Fabian's POV-

When Anubis disappeared, I heard a gasp release me from my thoughts. I felt myself coming back to the current world when I was weighed down. I looked down and in my arms was Nina.

Fabian: Nina!

I knelt and carefully placed her on the floor, her head in my lap. Someone behind me started to stomp over to me.

Amber: Fabian Rutter! What did you do to Nina?!

I looked at Amber with hard eyes. She actually assumed I had something to do with all of this?

Fabian: I didn't do anything. Why would I?

She crossed her arms and sent me a cold stare.

Amber: Well, you hurt her once. Who says you won't do it again?

I stood up, gently placing Nina's head on the floor, and faced Amber.

Fabian: Amber, you and I both know I didn't hurt her purposely.

Amber: But you still did!

Fabian: Well, so did you!

Amber: I wasn't her boyfriend!

Fabian: I wasn't her best girl friend!

Patricia: Enough!

Why is it that I didn't notice her until now?

Patricia: Look, this is no time to bicker. What's wrong with Nina?

I tried to gather what had happened when I remembered. The Mark of Anubis. I badly wanted to tell them what truly happened, but a whisper told me not to. I decided not to tell the truth and rather make up a lie.

Fabian: I don't know.

Amber: What do you mean you don't know?

Fabian: I told you, I don't know. I walked in, Nina was feeling sick, and she fainted.

Patricia: Just like that?

Fabian: Just like that.

Amber: You're 100 percent sure?

Fabian: I'm 100 percent certain.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The girls ran off to see who it was while Nina began to rouse.

Nina: Mmm, Fabian?

Fabian: Nina. I'm so glad you're alright.

I helped her sit up and I gave her a hug.

Fabian: I was so worried about you.

Nina: Thank you, Fabian.

When our hug broke, we were centimeters apart. She began to lean in and in one swift movement-

Fabian: Come on. Let's see who's downstairs.

I helped her up as we were overcome with an awkward silence. Did she really try to kiss me? Maybe she was- maybe she was- what else is there? We walked downstairs until two arms wrapped around my neck. Whoever it was squealed and planted a firm kiss on my cheek. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. That horrid squeak killed me.

?: Fabes! It's so good to see you again!

Gosh Joy, can you be any more irritating?


	16. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer**_

_I do no own House of Anubis nor the characters. I do own the plot._

Chapter 15

Nina's POV

Oh great. Joy. She held Fabian tight, just as tight as I clenched my fists. I'm not jealous. I just have a bad connection with her that makes me want to punch her face in. Get what I'm saying? No? Whatever, the point is that I'm not jealous. I watched her squeal and plant a big kiss on his cheek. Fabian seemed pretty awestruck while I grumbled some pretty nasty words. Thank goodness nobody heard me. I moved my way in to the common room and threw myself on one of the couches. I wanted to cry. Everything, it's too much. I pondered about what had happened only moments ago. We were hugging one moment and the next, I was leaning in to kiss him. What's wrong with me?! I just tried to kiss my ex-boyfriend, who I haven't seen in five years! And then, Joy comes around. How could I have been so blind? They're obviously together. I don't even know why I try. I guess there's still a part of me who acts like a hopeless romantically entranced teenager. It just hurts me even more. Why can't I grow up?! I got up from the couch and made my way to the window. You could barely tell it was July. It looked like spring rather than summer. I sighed and closed my eyes. _Please, take me somewhere else. Somewhere I won't die. Somewhere I won't suffer. Somewhere away from here. Just please. Let me leave here._ A cold chill went down my neck and I could have sworn, the common room just dropped by about 60 degrees. I opened my eyes and shivered. Gosh it's cold! I focused back on the window when I noticed something. There's frost on it. I raised my hand to touch it when all of the sudden, words began to appear. It was as if someone was writing on the frosty glass, but there's no one in sight. The words **The Osirian has the key** appeared and began to whisper. All of the sudden, I heard someone come in the room. I tried to look at the person, but the words started to spin around my head. They began to weigh me down and pretty soon, I was sinking to the ground. It felt as if I was melting. Whoever was in the room started yelling my name, but I couldn't respond. My locket began to glow, but it wasn't red this time. It started glowing golden and opened to reveal my pictures. The picture of me and the other of Fabian. Just as I began to piece together what was happening, the words finally cracked me. I collapsed on to the floor, my eyes open and welled with tears. The yells were muffled, but it was obviously a male voice. Before the words lifted, they changed. I barely made out what they said, but I was certain I heard right. **Find the new Osirian.**

Joy's POV-

I silently squealed to myself. My plan is working. Or at least until Nina had to barge out rudely. Couldn't she just have stayed put and suffered the way I did in high school? Oh course, when she ran off, Fabian had to go after her. Why did he have to be the hero all the time? He should just forget about the American and come to me. I tiptoed in to the common room to see something that made my blood boil. Fabes was on his knees, holding the hands of that witch and stroking her hair. I decided to breathe and listen in on their conversation. Fabes was muttering to her and she suddenly gasped.

Nina: Fabian, wha-

Fabian: Shhh, questions later. Come on. Let's get you on the couch.

Nina: But-

Fabian pressed a finger against her lips and he held her in his arms. Unacceptable.

Fabian: Come on.

He carried her bridal style to my disdain and placed her on the couch. He knelt by her as she opened her pie hole yet again.

Nina: Wha-

Fabian: Nina, before you ask me anything, I need to ask you a few things.

Nina: Alright, but you need to know something. I didn't mean-

Fabian: What just happened? I came in to you just staring out the window.

Nina: I- I don't know. I don't remember.

Fabian: You sure?

Why can't he just let it go?! It doesn't matter what happened to her! Why should he care?!

Nina: Fabian, I can't remember.

Fabian: Nina, I know when you're lying.

Nina: Fabian, I'm not-

Fabian: Just tell me the truth.

Nina: I don't know what-

Fabian: Nina, you know what happened.

Nina: Listen-

Fabian: Nina, I need to know what's-

Nina: Fabian!

He stopped asking questions and, thankfully, stepped away from the couch. I heard Nina sigh and I decided it was about time I intervened. I stepped in to sight and Nina saw me. She stumbled off the couch as Fabes rushed to help her. She got up and my Fabes kept trying to hold her while she pushed him away.

Fabian: Nina, what are you doing? You need rest.

Nina: I'm fine.

Fabian: Where are you going?

Nina: I'm leaving you two alone. It's best this way.

He loosened his grip on her.

Fabian: Who are you talking about?

Joy: Us, Fabes.

Fabes jumped and released Nina, turning to face me.

Fabian: Joy, look-

Joy: Fabes, we need to talk.

Fabian hesitated and looked for Nina, even though the shrub disappeared. He turned back to me with some kind of emotion in his eyes. Was it hatred? Pain? Disdain?

Fabian: What do you want?

I walked closer to him, placing my hands on his shoulders.

Joy: It's obvious. You.

I began to lean in.


	17. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer**_

_I do no own House of Anubis nor the characters. I do own the plot._

Chapter 16

Nina's POV-

I quickly ran out of the room and I felt my heart break. I wringed (not sure how to spell that) my hands as I pressed my ear to the wall. I wanted to know what was happening. With my luck, I heard nothing. I quickly peeked through the door I exited from and felt my heart die within me. Joy was leaning in to kiss Fabian. I didn't even stay to watch it. I just spun on my heels and ran out of the house. I probably made a bunch of noise, being that I was forced to wear heels, but I didn't care. I tripped until I reached the Sibuna tree, but I didn't stop there. I ripped my heels off because those things are blister machines. I continued running without shoes until I reached a small lake. Every time I had to disappear, this is where I came. I began crossing the bridge that led across the lake, but my journey was cut short by a hand covering my mouth. I felt a pair of lips lean in to my ear and a cold breath caused a chill down my spine.

?: Careful, Chosen One. You just might- fall.

I was immediately shoved to the very edge of the bridge, leaving me to stare down at what could soon be my watery grave. I struggled and finally found myself facing my kidnapper. His icy blue eyes revealed his identity. I gasped and began to stutter.

Nina: No. No!

I started fighting his arms as he tried to force me in to the lake. I continuously pushed him away until he found a way to push me to the edge again. He looked me dead straight in the eyes.

Rufus: Good bye, Chosen One. This WILL be the last time we meet. I won't let survive.

?: No!

I saw Rufus's eyes widen and turn in the direction of the voice and I did the same. There, running through the woods and nearing closer, was Fabian. Fabian Rutter. THE Fabian Rutter who I left at the house. What is he doing here?! Before I could answer myself, I blurted out his name.

Nina: Fabian.

Rufus snapped out of his gaze just as quickly as I did. He glared at me and started shoving me again. I did my best to fight him off on my own, but I knew I couldn't keep it up. Panicking, I began to scream.

Nina: Help! Help! Fabian! Help! No! No! No!

I felt a sudden surge of energy in front of me. Good news, Fabian had been successful in lunging at Rufus and taking him down. Bad news, I lost my balance and started to lean off over the edge of the bridge. Fabian must have noticed because an arm wrapped around my waist as a hand slipped itself in to mine to pull me back up. We ended up in the oddest position in the world, tilted with our noses touching. I hate to admit it, but I was blushing like a cherry. My heart leapt for joy as he began to lean in closer and closer. Just as we were about to kiss, a furious yell aroused from behind us. Fabian immediately pulled away and balanced me back to normal just as Rufus began to charge at us. Fabian quickly pulled me in to his arms while Rufus passed me by barely a centimeter, tumbling down in to the lake below us. We released from our grip and shared looks of concern. We carefully made our way to the edge of the lake when Rufus burst through the surface of the water and grabbed my wrist, nearly pulling me in. Fabian grabbed my waist quickly and tugged me away from the edge, dragging Rufus along with us. He was able to rip me from Rufus's grip and I tumbled to the floor as he fought Rufus. I watching in worry. What if he gets hurt? It will be all my fault. Fabian was finally able to push Rufus in to the lake and together, Fabian and I started running for our lives, hand in hand. We continued running until we were sure he was no longer behind us. We stopped by the Sibuna tree to grab my evil heels. I wanted to say thank you, but the words wouldn't form. Butterflies in my stomach, I assume. We went along back to the house. Just as we arrived to the house, I felt as though I was missing something. Something very important. A thought hit me. My locket. My hand immediately released Fabian's and flew up to my neck. He looked at me worried, but my mind was elsewhere. My locket's gone.

Fabian's POV-

Nina's hand jerked out of mine. That's when I noticed the frantic expression on her face.

Fabian: What's wrong, Nina?

I watched her grasp her neck.

Nina: It's gone.

Fabian: Gone? What's gone?

Nina: This can't be happening. He has it.

Fabian: What? Who?

Nina: Get Sibuna.

I stopped talking right when she said that.

Fabian: Excuse me?

Nina: Get Sibuna. Now.

I heard the urgency in her voice and immediately bolted through the doors and rushed to find someone. Anyone. I ran head first in to the last person I'd ever thought I'd see.

Fabian: Eddie?

Eddie: Fabian! Dude, how've you been?

Fabian: Great! How've you been?

Eddie: Alright. Now, what's with all the running?

Fabian: Man, it's Nina.

The smile he wore on his face fell.

Eddie: What happened to her? Is she alright? Please tell me she's alright!

Fabian: Woah! Eddie, calm down! Why are you so worried? It's not like you're supposed to protect her.

He gave me an uneasy look. Oh right.

Eddie: Ya, about that-

Fabian: I already know.

He gave me a confused face. What's with this kid and his face?! It changes like a teenage girl when she's in her mood swings! And I would know about that. In my high school years, I hung out with Queen Millington and Prickly Patricia.

Eddie: What do you mean? How could you possibly-

Fabian: Let's talk about this later. Nina, remember?

Eddie: Oh right!

Fabian: Ok. I'll go get Alfie and Jerome while you get Patricia and-

Eddie: You know what? I'll get Alfie and Jerome while you get Amber and- the other one.

Fabian: You're going to have to face her eventually, mate. Just talk to her. You remember what happened to Amber and Alfie? They split too. At least they're friends now. The same can happen to you and Pa-

Eddie: Don't say her name!

I stared wide eyed at Eddie. He's never growled at me, EVER. I was about to say something, but he cut me off.  
Eddie: I'm going to go get the guys. We shouldn't keep Nina waiting.

I simply nodded and made my way to the common room to find all the girls talking. Patricia, Amber, Mara, and Joy. I walked over to the girls as they all greeted me.

Fabian: Hey girls.

Girls (because I'm too lazy to be specific): Hey Fabian.

Fabian: Excuse me, I have an itch. Give me a second.

I used my right hand to form the Sibuna hand gesture while slightly scratching the top of my eyebrow. Luckily, Patricia and Amber picked up the message quickly.

Fabian: Well, I'm just going to leave you girls alone. See ya later.

I walked out and was almost immediately followed by them.

Patricia: What's going on?

Amber: Ya, we were kind of in the middle of something.

Fabian: Look, its Nina.

Without further questioning, the girls went along with Fabian to the balcony out front of the house.

Nina's POV-

Everyone finally showed up and all eyes were on me. No pressure. I immediately looked at Eddie and glared at him.

Nina: Why aren't you my Osirian anymore? Who is it now?

Stunned, he fumbled with his words.

Eddie: H- How did you k- know?

Nina: It doesn't matter.

Amber: Woah! What's going on here?

I glared once more at Eddie before sighing and turning my attention back to Sibuna.

Nina: Eddie's no longer my Osirian and bad things are bound to happen.

Amber: Bad things? Like what?

I bit my lip. How long can I keep this from them? I cleared my head and came up with a reply.

Nina: If I don't find my new Osirian, something bad will happen to me. I just know it.

Amber: Then, why don't we ask Eddie? He WAS her Osirian.

Alfie: But, Amber, he doesn't know who it is.

Amber: Why not?

Jerome huffed a breath and snapped back.

Jerome: Amber, why don't you ask Fabian? Isn't he supposed to know everything?

Fabian: Don't bring me in to this. I don't know anything, I swear!

Fabian suddenly got really tense, like he was hiding something.

Nina: Fabian, he was just kidding. Right, Jerome?

Jerome: Well, I WAS kidding. That is, until he got so tense and ridged. Now I'm starting to think that he actually knows something.

Everyone looked at Fabian, eyebrows raised and suspicions rising.

Nina: Fabian-

Fabian: I'm going inside.

With that simple statement, he burst back in to the house, but not before I followed his lead. He made his way to the kitchen with me on his tail.

Nina: Fabian, you can't keep running from this! What's going on?!

Fabian: Nina, I- I can't tell you.

Nina: What? So you are keeping secrets from us!

Fabian: No, Nina! It's just- It's hard to explain.

Nina: Well, start explaining.

Fabian: We don't have time for this. It's a long story.

Nina: I don't have time! We're running low on time! We need to solve this mystery!

His eyebrows furrowed together.

Fabian: You never told me about this whole mystery.

Nina: Well, I have to find the new Osirian who holds a key or something.

His eyes widened. What's up with him?

Fabian: A key?

Nina: Yes, a key. Look, if you know something about the new Osirian, tell me. I need to know.

Fabian: I- I can't.

Nina: Fabian! You need to tell us!

Fabian: Look, I-

Nina: Fabian, we have seven months. Seven months! You can't keep this from us!

Fabian: Please, don't remind me. It's bad enough to know how long we have.

Nina: I have seven months, Fabian. It's time you open up and tell everyone. I have seven months to live, so we can't waste any time.

A loud gasp rebounded through the kitchen and in the doorway stood Amber, Alfie, Eddie, and Jerome, shocked and pale, while Patricia frowned behind them. What have I done?


	18. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer_**

_I do no own House of Anubis nor the characters. I do own the plot._

_Author's Note: Uh oh! I might have messed up the whole chapter sequence since Chapter 14. Check out Chapters 14, 15, 16, and now 17. Most of them will be familiar, but I missed a chapter, so I hope everything makes sense now._

Chapter 17

Fabian's POV-

Oh no. Sibuna stood at the door, listening to our every word. They heard everything. The new Osirian, the mystery, the key- the key. My hand dug through my pocket until it reached the cold metal object I found in my hand when I had the strange dream with Nina, Rufus, and Anubis House. It's a key. But to what?

Amber: Nina, w-what?

Nina: Amber, I can-

Amber: You have seven months to l- l- live?

Nina: Yes, but I can explain. I-

Amber: Why didn't you tell me?!

She pointed her finger at me and began to lecture as well.

Amber: And you! You knew about this?! And you had the nerve to keep it from me?!

Nina: Amber!

She looked at Nina and pursed her lips. I tried to give Nina a grateful glance, but she avoided my gaze.

Nina: Look, don't blame Fabian. I told him not to tell you guys.

Alfie: Why?

Nina: I thought it would be best to keep you guys out of it. I guess I was wrong.

Eddie: How long have you known about this?

I saw her face pale and I felt the urge to hold her in my arms. She seemed fragile, almost weak. I took her hand and whispered in my ear.

Fabian: You don't have to tell them now. You can wait a while if you want. Have some time to get your words straight? You want that?

She nodded gently and buried her face in my shoulder. I supported her and, all of a sudden, I felt like her rock.

Fabian: Look guys, we promise to tell you later. But for now, we need to figure out a way to put it in words.

Jerome: But, why would you keep this kind of thing from us?

I cast my gaze upon the shattered Nina I held in my arms. Thinking of an acceptable excuse, I began my story.

Fabian: Nina had this really bad dream. She's been worried over nothing. She keeps thinking its real, but we all know that's crazy. I mean, look at it this way. It has been five years since anything has happened. We have been split apart for years. Now, she's back, has one nightmare about death, and assumes she's dying. Maybe it is true, but it is possible that it is not. We didn't want to alarm you guys unnecessarily.

I thought they fell for it as they grumbled and sighed in frustration. One by one, they filed out until it was just Patricia, Nina, and I.

Patricia: That was close. What were you thinking?!

Fabian: Hey, what I want to know is what were you guys doing eavesdropping on our conversation?

Patricia: We were worried when you two stormed off. Have you forgotten that the last time they saw you two alone in a room, Nina nearly killed you. It probably still burns in the back of their minds.

I paled as I remembered our final fight. I shook my head, trying to rid myself of the painful memory. Nina carefully raised her head and spoke in a small mouse-like voice.

Nina: Look, I never meant to hurt anyone.

Fabian: I know, Nina. Besides, it wasn't your fault.

Nina: Ya, I know. It was Rufus, who is back and ready to dictate the remainder of my life.

Fabian: Don't talk like that. I won't let him touch you. We won't let him get you again. I promise.

She just nodded her head and gripped my shoulder, squeezing it in a grateful manner. I saw Patricia smile sneakily and I shot her a confused look. She simply shook her head while holding her grin and just strolled out of the kitchen. I turned to look at Nina as tears spilled from her eyes. She fell in to my arms again, weeping with great sorrow. All I could do was hold her, stroking her hair and murmuring words of comfort. As she raised her head once more to my gaze, I quickly wiped her tears away.

Fabian: You're not alone. Even if everyone turns their backs on you, I'll still be there. Just stay strong. We'll make it out together.

Nina: But, what if we fail?

Fabian: Then, we fail together.

I placed my arms around her waist, pulling her in to a hug. She wrapped her arms around my neck, returning my hug and filling the Nina-shaped hole I've had in my life for the past five years.

Nina's POV-

After the whole episode in the kitchen, we made our way back to the common room. Everything seemed to be as normal as normal could be in Anubis house. Alfie was stuffing Trudy's food down his throat as Amber sat next to him, scowling at him from behind her fashion magazine. Mara was reading her book patiently as Jerome schemed about his newly formed plan against Victor. Patricia was listening to her "music" while stealing glances at Eddie. Personally, her taste in "music" doesn't even qualify as "music". Eddie was being Eddie, the cool guy who can do whatever he wants. SO, he was pretty much pretending to be busy while looking at Patricia. Typical. Joy was glaring at Fabian and I, being her jealous self. There wasn't really anything to be jealous about. Fabian and I were just talking.

Fabian: So, what do you think of Florida over in the Americas?

Nina:  
It's nice. More urban than where I grew up.

Fabian: Where was that?

Nina: Up in Cleveland.

Fabian: Cleveland? You mean in Ohio?

Nina: Yup. I lived in a small house for most my life

Fabian: Then why move to Florida?

Nina: I needed to stretch out and get more room.

Fabian: And yet, Miami is overpopulated by a lot and you claim it has more room.

Nina: Yes, well, I wanted to buy a house with more space to have gran live with me and still have space for a family that might've come around.

Fabian: Um, what do you mean by a family that might've come around?

Nina: You know me. I've always been a dreamer. Thinking that I'd fall in love once and that would be it. He would be the one.

It took him a few seconds to pick up what I was joking about. He grinned and looked at me, his eyes sparkling with some kind of emotion. It looked like love, but I know that's not it. I mean, we've gotten over one another, right?

Fabian: You mean, the Chosen One?

Nina: Well, my Chosen One.

Fabian: Wow. Way to be original. Stealing my old pick-up line, are we?

Nina: I wouldn't say steal, but I admit to borrowing it. But, no one would ever understand. I mean, this whole mystery lives in this house and in Sibuna. No one else would ever believe me.

Fabian: Hey, it's your past. It's not important.

Nina: It is. No one can know me if they now about my past or who I truly am.

Fabian: I know. But, you'll find someone. And- and they'll love you more. More than I ever could. And you'll never know how much I truly loved you. You meant the world to me. You'll find someone and they'll be better than I was. You'll be happy. I promise.

Nina: Thank you. That- that means everything to me.

I hugged him tightly. I never wanted to let go. Of course, my senses came in and I separated myself from him. We continued on with our conversations as I constantly shifted uncomfortably. Joy was still glaring at me and I didn't know how to deal with it. I excused myself and made my way out of the house. My mind racing back to my missing locket, I looked around the balcony. After three or four minutes worth of searching, I heard someone clear their throat. I turned to face Joy as she pulled a face of disgust. I searched my dress and shoes for any sign of filth, but I couldn't find any. I looked back at her to see her face in even more disdain.

Nina: What are you scowling at?

Joy: You, of course.

Nina: Why?

Stepping closer to me, I retreated backwards one step. I could almost feel her temper escalating.

Joy: Stay away from Fabes.

Nina: What?

Joy: Stay away from him. He's mine.

She lured closer and closer, frightening me.

Nina: Look, Fabian and I are just friends-

Joy: Don't lie! I know you like him!

I gulped loudly. I hate to admit it, but she might be a bit right.

Nina: What if I did? It wouldn't change the fact that we're just-

Joy: Friends. Yes. So I've heard. I'm just warning you now. I don't care what's going on between you two. Just stay away.

I simply nodded my head and watched her make her way back inside. The moment she was gone, I continued to look for my locket. Suddenly, a hand covered my mouth and an arm swung around my waist. I was being dragged away from Anubis house. I broke free for a few moments to gather air in to my lungs and ran for my life. I saw Anubis House, glowing in its former glory, the way it had in my vision. I ran to it, my lungs burning for an impossible break. The arm grabbed me again, holding me tighter while the hand covered my mouth once more. I was dragged in to a shed and blind folded. Even without eyes, I knew the thing had to be Rufus. No one could be so horrible and cold to ruin my life, except for Joy. Then, it struck me as I was struck by something and fought for my consciousness. My vision. My vision was coming true, except for the part when I wake up.

Fabian's POV-

As soon as Nina pardoned herself and left the room, an uncertain feeling came over me. I saw Joy slip out in the direction Nina left and I frowned. Knowing their history, I didn't want to leave them alone. I walked out to the hallway and heard the voices on the balcony. Looking through a window, I saw and heard some of the confrontation.

Joy: Stay away from Fabes.

Nina: What?

Joy: Stay away from him. He's mine.

She lured closer and closer, frightening Nina.

Nina: Look, Fabian and I are just friends-

Joy: Don't lie! I know you like him!

I saw Nina stiffen and tense up. Could this be true? Does she really like me again?

Nina: What if I did? It wouldn't change the fact that we're just-

Joy: Friends. Yes. So I've heard. I'm just warning you now. I don't care what's going on between you two. Just stay away.

I watched as Nina nodded shyly and Joy turned on her heels, making her way to the door. She opened and closed the door quietly, but by the time she turned around, I was right behind her.

Joy: Fabes! What are you doing here?

Fabian: I saw you leave, so I decided to come check it out.

Joy: Aw, Fabes! You came to check on me? That's so-

Fabian: I came to check on Nina.

With that, I marched out the front door. I was met by an uncomfortable silence. I looked around for any signs of life when I saw bushes move and shutter. Carefully, I neared the area and jumped away when footsteps broke out. I hid and watched as Nina tried to sprint toward Anubis house. A figure came by and stopped her by grabbing her. She was blindfolded and led away by none other than Rufus. My blood boiled. That demon has the nerve to touch Nina? My Nina? I don't think so. I chased after them until I reached the dreadful shed. I remembered the visions I'd been having and a sudden raged filled me. This is all real. I watched as Rufus took a bat and prepared to swing. My impulse got the best of me and I did the only thing I knew I could do. I jumped in to the shed through the window, breaking the glass, and tackling Rufus.


	19. Chapter 18

**_Disclaimer_**

_I do no own House of Anubis nor the characters. I do own the plot._

Chapter 18

Joy's POV-

I watched in horror as Fabian left me all alone in the hallway so he could go find Nina. Nina. Gosh, now I hate her more than ever. She stole Fabian from me once, ditched him and broke his heart, and now she's back with a sad soppy fake story to cover up the patches and she has Fabian in her arms AGAIN. I'm going to need help to get rid of Nina's Precious Fabina. She doesn't deserve him anyways. I walked back in to the common room and watched as everyone got all couple-y. Amber was laughing in to Alfie's shoulder as Alfie cracked up at the joke Jerome made. Jerome was clutching his side as to how funny his joke was and gave Mara a peck of a kiss when she brought him one of Trudy's popcorn balls. Apparently NINA told her about popcorn balls and she decided to experiment and came out with the yummy treat. Patricia and Eddie were finally talking and being themselves while I stood alone. My prince charming is out chasing the wrong princess, more like a hag in disguise. I took out my phone and began to dial the number of an old comrade.

?: What do you want?

Joy: Get rid of her. Nina. The Chosen One. Get rid of her her.

?: Well, well, well, what if I don't want to?

Joy: You're in my services. I found you the spell to enter the house and possess Nina Martin. I want my reward. Finish her off.

?: You want the boy, don't you?

Joy: Yes. She's in my way of getting Fabes. Capture her, kill her, and then Fabian Rutter will be mine!

?: That doesn't mean the boy will love you any more than he currently does. He'll just have less love to give and more hatred towards you.

I smirked at his comment. There will come the day when he will love me. He will love me. He WILL.

Joy: You just worry about the girl.

Rufus's POV-

Rufus: Whatever.

I hung up and looked at the Chosen One. I smirked at her fragile appearance.

Rufus: Oh, Chosen One, I told you only the truth. Your death is approaching faster than you wished. There are no brats to save you. No teachers. No power or magic can save from your death. Not even this.

I held up the locket the child left and her eyes widened. I threw the locket and it shattered to pieces. Her muffled screams for her locket disappeared as I grabbed a bat. I raised it and, as I was about to swing, the window next to me shattered and a force crashed in to me. It was the Rutter boy and he was untying the girl. I used my ghostly powers (remember I'm part ghost, part human since I died in Season 2) to disappear in the rubble, but not before I grabbed the bat again and swung blindly. All I heard was a crack as I retreated from my location.

Fabian's POV-

I untied Nina when I saw Rufus raising his bat again. I was going to lunge in front of Nina to protect her, but she was faster than I was. One minute, she's in front of me in a protective stance. The next, she flat on her back groaning after a sickening crack.

Fabian: Nina!

I scrambled to her side as Rufus disappeared.

Fabian: Nina, are you okay?

She nodded yes, but she was in obvious pain. It seemed to have hit her in the arm, but she seemed very persistent about getting up. I used my hands to hold her trembling fingers still as she continuously tried to raise herself from the floor.

Fabian: Nina, stop. You'll injure yourself more.

She ignored my plead and continued.

Fabian: Nina, no. No, you can't- you shouldn't be- Neens!

She stopped struggling after I called her by her old nickname. I pinned her on the floor, restraining her from moving. She looked me dead in the eyes and, I could have sworn, I saw tears in her eyes. I hovered over her for a few more seconds, lost in her eyes. I finally released her and collapsed on the floor to her left, exhausted. Meeting the hard floor with my back, something cold and metal pushed itself in to my lower back. I growled in pain and it was Nina's turn to play nurse. She came to my side and grabbed my hand.

Nina: What's wrong?

Fabian: Nina, you're not ok.

Nina: I'm fine. Are you ok?

Fabian: I'm fine. Just- something lodged in the small of my back.

Nina: I can get it out. I'm going to have to move you though.

Fabian: Anything. Just, get it out.

Nina forced me to kneel to take the metal thing and pull it away from me. When I looked, I saw her holding a key.

Fabian: Where did that come from?

Nina: This is what had you in pain.

She handed me the small key. When it was in my hands, it began to burn until I dropped it.

Nina: What's wrong?

Fabian: The key. It burned me! It was flaming hot and-

Nina touched the key and responded.

Nina: It's not hot In fact, it's freezing cold, Fabian.

I took the key one more time, but this time, a voice spoke to me.

_You have found the key, Osirian. Unlock the forgotten room of the abandoned book house_

Wait a minute. If this is the key I need as the Osirian, then what is the other key for?


	20. Chapter 19

**_Disclaimer_**

_I do not own House of Anubis nor the characters. I do own the plot_

Chapter 19

Nina's POV-

I hate to admit it, but Fabian's losing it. He's staring at the key in amazement.

Nina: Fabian?

His expression didn't change, but he got to his feet. I stood up, nearly overtaken by the pain in my ribs, and grasped his hand.

Nina: Fabian.

He finally got out of his trance, but gave me a strange look.

Fabian: Let's get out of here. It's for the best.

With that, I was lifted in to the air by Fabian and carried back to the house. When we got back, the only car left was Patricia's. She was sitting on the steps waiting for us.

Patricia: There you are lovebirds! Everyone else left already and I surely didn't want to interrupt whatever was happening between you two-

Fabian: Excuse me?

Nina: Nothing happened!

Fabian: It's not what you think.

Patricia: Sure. Come on, you two. We'd better get back.

She jumped in the driver's seat of her truck and turned it on. I looked at Fabian and we shared concerned looks.

Fabian: We'll talk about this later.

Patricia honked the horn and motioned for us to hurry up. With Fabian's help, I managed to climb on to the truck bed. Fabian followed me and sat on the truck bed with me. The ride was silent, but it was a comforting silence. I rested my head on Fabian's firm shoulder. My quivering whisper broke our sweet silence.

Nina: W- what are we gonna do now?

I felt him sigh as he prepared to respond.

Fabian: I don't know, Nina. I don't know. We'll figure something out. Eventually.

I snuggled in to him even more as we rode further in to the cold gusty darkness of night.

I dressed in my pajamas and sighed in frustration. When I pack in a hurry, I always get something wrong. I didn't pack my warm pajamas, so now I have to sleep in the chilly England night with only pajama shorts and a pajama tank top. Yup, I'm gonna freeze. The alarm clock next to my bed read 12:37 AM. Tossing around in my cold sheets for a few hours wasn't helping me get any sleep, so I got up and headed for the kitchen to get a glass of water. I tiptoed towards the refrigerator and retrieved the water I needed. On my way back, a voice startled me.

Fabian: I thought I heard someone else up.

I jumped slightly and turned towards the couch to see Fabian sitting up.

Nina: Sorry, I was just having trouble sleeping.

Fabian: That's alright. Come have a seat.

I walked over to Fabian and began to blush.

Fabian: What is it?

He looked down and realized what I was blushing at. Fabian was sitting there, shirtless. He was wearing sweatpants, but he was shirtless (awkward!). He dug through his luggage for a t-shirt and I took that moment to admire his strong arms. Not only is he cute, but now he's also a fit and strong man, not an awkward weak teenager boy. He put on a black t-shirt and walked over to me.

Fabian: Sorry about that. Kind of a habit. So, you alright?

Nina: Ya, just cold.

Fabian: Cold?

I gestured at my outfit and it was his turn to blush as he observed my conundrum.

Fabian: Oh, now I see. You still cold?

Nina: Ya, I mean, maybe a little.

Fabian: Come here.

He draped his arm over shoulders and we sat on the couch. He wrapped his blanket around us. It was as warm and comforting as Fabian's smile.

Fabian: Better?

Nina: Much, thank you.

Fabian: Get some sleep. Good night, Nina.

Before I could stop myself, I leaned in, kissing his left cheek and holding his right cheek in my hand. I kissed him gently on the cheek and when I pulled back, I left my hand on his other cheek. We both blushed.

Nina: Thanks for everything that's happened today. You've saved at least three times today.

I leaned my head against his chest and my hand slid off his cheek and on to his shoulder. I felt him grip my hand with his own and suddenly, I let my thoughts go.

Nina: I want you to be my Osirian. You've been so good at protecting me. I have faith in you.

I mumbled something else, but I didn't remember because I fell asleep at that point.


	21. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer_**

_I do not own House of Anubis nor the characters. I do own the plot._

Chapter 20

Fabian's POV-

Fabian: Get some sleep. Good night, Nina.

Suddenly, she kissed me on the cheek and held my face with the palm of her hand. When she finally pulled away, I couldn't help but blush. Those bluish-greenish eyes of hers always made me giddy and I don't know why!

Nina: Thanks for everything that's happened today. You've saved at least three times today.

She leaned against my chest and her hand slid from my cheek to my shoulder. I gripped her hand and pressed her small frame in to my body. The next thing she said changed my life.

Nina: I want you to be my Osirian. You've been so good at protecting me. I have faith in you.

I watched in awe as she also whispered another important aspect.

Nina: You're my Chosen One. I love you.

My eyes widened at her final words.

Fabian: Nina, is this true?

She didn't reply except for the sleepy little puff of air that came from her nose. She's asleep. No. Not after a confession like that.

Fabian: Nina?

She shifted slightly, but remained in her deep slumber. Does she really love me? Does she really remember? No, that can't be true. She was probably just sleepy and won't remember mentioning it in the morning. I relaxed and tried to lullaby and reassure myself to sleep. She doesn't love you. She doesn't remember. She doesn't love you. She doesn't remember. Replaying those words actually hurt me even more than admitting what may be true. It's not true! Gosh, World War 3 has officially broken out inside me! I looked down at Nina in her calming position. I'm actually pretty happy she was cold. I mean, would she even be here in my arms tonight if she didn't need me? Of course not! Nina's that independent woman who can handle herself and carries her own weight with dignity and respect. That's one reason why I fell for her as teenagers and why I fell for her now.

Nina's POV-

I started to stir when I smelled something burning. My eyes fluttered open when the smell met my nose and I nearly jumped from my position. Whatever was underneath me started to stir as well and I held my breath. I stayed still as whatever it was came to.

Fabian: Nina?

I looked down and saw Fabian, his hair messy, his eyes barely open, and his clothes wrinkled.

Nina: Morning. Sorry I woke you.

Fabian: No, no. That's ok. Say, what's that smell?

Nina: Something's burning.

His eyes popped open and he abruptly stood up, forgetting I was still laying on him. He caught me and I ended up in a bridal position.

Nina: Thank you. Now, can you do me another favor?

Fabian: Of course. How may I serve you?

Nina: Can you, oh, I don't know, put me down?

Fabian: Oh, right. Sorry about that.

He set me on my feet and we headed to the kitchen. There, we saw a sight I was sure I'd never see.

Fabian: Patricia? What are you doing?

Patricia: Cooking, of course!

Nina: Cooking?

Patricia: Yes. I'm cooking breakfast.

Fabian and I exchanged suspicious glances. What's going on here? Patricia's being nice.

Fabian: Who are you and what have you done to Patricia?

Patricia: Alright, I just didn't want to disturb the lovebirds.

Nina: Lovebirds?

Patricia: Ya. I woke up, grumbling about breakfast, and you two were all snuggled up together, so I decided to leave you two to sleep.

She shot us an evil grin.

Nina: Well, that's Patricia, all right.

Fabian: That also explains the burning.

We started laughing while Patricia glared at us.

Patricia: I have pictures of you two getting cozy. Talk about great blackmail.

We stopped laughing and shared a look of worry.

Fabian: Now, Patricia, no need to do anything hasty.

Patricia: Just start eating.

She flopped some undercooked scrambled eggs, burnt bacon, ashy sausages, and some extra crispy toast on our plates. She also handed us homemade orange juice.

Patricia: We have a long day ahead of us. Sibuna's meeting back at Anubis House today.

Nina: Why?

Patricia: Eddie and I, we found something.

Fabian and I shared a look of surprise. Patricia smirked and left us to get ready. I tried to eat breakfast, but it was terrible.

Nina: I think she even burned the orange juice.

Fabian chuckled and pushed his plate aside, standing up.

Fabian: Enough of this, I'm going to make us a proper breakfast. How do you feel about oatmeal?

I picked up what I thought was burnt sausage, but it could've been a human finger.

Nina: Anything's better than whatever this is.

I disposed the hazardous waste from our plates and we got busy making actual breakfast. I was chopping up strawberries on a cutting board when Fabian spoke over the sizzling stove and the chopping knife I was using.

Fabian: Listen, about last night-

Nina: Ya, um, can we try to forget that? It was kind of embarrassing, you know?

Fabian: Ya. I just wanted to know, how much do you remember?

Nina: Well, the last thing I remember was my little thank you present and I started babbling about the whole Osirian thing, then I fell asleep.

Fabian: That's it?

Nina: Ya, why?

Fabian: Oh, nothing. It's just that, you mumbled something afterwards so-

Nina: Well, actually, I do remember mumbling something.

Fabian: Really?

Nina: Ya, I just have no idea what I said.

Fabian: Oh-

Nina: What did I say?

Fabian: Oh, um, y- you said you- missed- you- you missed-

I put the knife down and saw him sweating buckets. I walked over with a towel and tried to wipe away the sweat.

Nina: Fabian, are you ok? You seem- nervous? What did I say?

Fabian: You said you missed Anubis House.

Nina: Well, I have. It's been so long

Fabian: Ya.

Fabian seemed to relax at my response.

Nina: Why were you so nervous?

Fabian: Um, well, I- I couldn't help but remember that- that- that-

He looked at my neck and his eyes widened,

Fabian: Where's the locket?

Uh oh.

Fabian's POV-

Nina's eyes widened at the mention of her locket. Her gaze fell upon her feet.

Fabian: Nina. Where's the locket?

Nina: I- um- it might have-

Fabian: Spill.

She looked at me dead in the eyes and whimpered in such a helpless manner.

Nina: He- he destroyed it.

Fabian: Rufus?

Nina: Ya, when he kidnapped me.

Fabian: Oh no. Nina, I'm so-

Her eyes fell to the ground as she interrupted me.

Nina: Don't bother. It's gone.

I lifted her chin in hopes to have her breathtaking blue-green eyes gaze in to my blue eyes, but she just turned away all together.

Fabian: But, it was-

Nina: The oatmeal.

Fabian: What?

She walked back to where she was cutting fruits and resumed her duty as she responded plainly.

Nina: Turn around, the oatmeal. It's burning.

Fabian: What- oh! Gosh!

I immediately ran in to action, turning off the heat and removing the scalding hot pot from the stove, dumping its simmering content down the kitchen sink drain. I turned to see Nina slowly cutting the fruits, her hand tightened around the knife and her concentration fuzzy. I watched her fingers lazily trace the fruits and the knife barely miss her fingers. Anxiety rose within me when she froze and jabbed the knife in to the wooden cutting board. She slowly turned around and the first thing I saw was the tears in her eyes, preparing to burst.

Fabian: Nina, I-

Nina: I failed!

Fabian: Failed? What do you mean you failed?

Nina: I just did!

Fabian: Failed. What- how- who did you-

Nina: Everything! The quest, Sibuna, Sarah, I've failed as the Chosen One! I don't even have an Osirian anymore!

Fabian: That's not true! You do have an Osirian!

Nina: I don't even know him!

Fabian: Well, I do! I know he cares! I care!

My eyes widened as I realized what I said. Oops.


	22. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer_**

_I do not own House of Anubis nor the characters. I do own the plot._

Chapter 21

Patricia's POV-

I dressed myself in a simple outfit; created by a stormy grey tank top layered by a black leather jacket, grey denim skinny jeans splattered with white paint blotches, and black leather boots. I looked in the mirror and heard sobs and yelling. I poked my head out the door way to catch Nina crying and yelling at Fabian.

Fabian: What- oh! Gosh!

He ran out of sight to tend something on the stove. Wait a minute! He's cooking breakfast! Ungrateful little- I heard a loud jab as Nina forced a knife in to my cutting board. Things just got worse. Much worse. She slowly turned around and I saw the tears in her eyes, preparing to burst.

Fabian: Nina, I-

Nina: I failed!

Fabian: Failed? What do you mean you failed?

Nina: I just did!

Fabian: Failed. What- how- who did you-

Nina: Everything! The quest, Sibuna, Sarah, I've failed as the Chosen One! I don't even have an Osirian anymore!

Fabian: That's not true! You do have an Osirian!

Nina: I don't even know him!

Fabian: Well, I do! I know he cares! I care!

Wait. I know he cares? I care? After Eddie told me everything, why he gave up being the Osirian, who he resigned to, and how he lived with the guilt, I started to ponder on who the new Osirian would be. Someone close to Nina, who needs her and vise versa. Someone who, oh, I don't know, might like Nina. A lot. Nina looked shocked and angry. Not this again.

Nina: You lied to me. You knew?!

Fabian: I- Nina, please understand!

Nina: I don't, I really don't! What are you hiding? Who's my Osirian?

Time to enter! I walked in to the room, grabbing Fabian's flustered attention. Nina didn't even blink.

Patricia: Fabian, can I talk to you for a minute?

Fabian looked at Nina as she continued to glare and sighed.

Fabian: Sure.

Patricia: Ok, come on. Oh, and Nina? Amber and Eddie will be here any minute, so you'd better get ready.

She didn't move, but I pushed Fabian in to my room before he noticed. Locking the door, I turned to Fabian.

Patricia: It's you. It has to be!

Fabian: What?

Patricia: Don't play dumb with me, Osirian.

Fabian: Excuse me? I- I don't know what you're talking about.

I rolled my eyes at his failing attempt to lie.

Patricia: Oh, is that so? Well, weren't you the one who said, "I know he cares! I care!"

Fabian: Well, ya, but-

Patricia: He cares and I care. You made it so obvious! I can't believe Nina didn't understand what you said!

Fabian didn't say a word. I knew it.

Patricia: It's you. I knew it!

Nina: Knew what?

I closed my eyes and huffed in frustration. Never lock out an American girl who knows how to pick locks. Ever.

Nina's POV-

I dressed quickly after Patricia and Fabian left, even though I really didn't want to. Since Eddie and Amber were coming, I couldn't wear my sweats, so I wore a dark purple cami, white skinny jean that were tie-dyed lavender, a white jacket, and black sneakers. I had just finished braiding my hair and pinning up my bangs with bobby pins when I heard Patricia's door lock. I neared her door and heard her yell out.

Patricia: It's you. It has to be!

What is she talking about? I walked to her door and tried to eavesdrop, but she stopped yelling and her whispers didn't pass her door. I gently pulled a bobby pin out of my hair and started to pick the lock. When the door unlocked, I opened it wide and only heard one sentence.

Patricia: It's you. I knew it!

Nina: Knew what?

I saw Patricia close her eyes and huff in frustration while Fabian tried to speak. He opened and closed his mouth at least three times before he gave up.

Nina: What's going on?

Patricia looked at Fabian and he shook his head. She glared at him.

Patricia: Fabian? Why don't you share with Nina about your new- occupation?

Fabian: I- I-

Nina: Occupation? What kind of occupation?

Patricia: A body guard, I guess you can say.

Fabian: Patricia-

Patricia: Either you tell her or I will.

Nina: Tell me what?

Patricia: Fabian's-

Fabian: I'm-

Patricia: Been-

Fabian: So-

Patricia: Lying to-

Fabian: Very-

Patricia: You.

Fabian: Sorry.

I tried to forget what Patricia said. Whatever he's been lying about, he can't deny anymore.

Nina: Lying to me about what?

Patricia looked at him one more time before spilling.

Patricia: Fabian's your- your- Osirian.

My eyes widened in shock, but squinted as I glared at Fabian.

Fabian: Nina, I-

Nina: Why didn't you tell me?!

Fabian: I- I couldn't- I- I was t- told not to-

Nina: Who told you that? Why on earth would you believe them?!

Fabian: Nina, it was-

Nina: No, Fabian, it was you who told yourself to hide it. I can't believe I ever trusted you!

Fabian: Nina! I-

I couldn't hold in my anger, so I slapped him across the face and ran to the front door. While feeling a bit guilty, I continued out of Patricia's apartment, attempting to run away. I didn't care where I ended up as long as I was away from Fabian. I needed time. I ran across the street but HIS voice made me freeze in the middle of the street.

Fabian: Nina!

I turned to face him, only seeing his eyes widen as he paled.

Fabian: Nina! No! Look out!

I turned to see a speeding car about to hit me. I closed my eyes, bit my lip, and waited for the impact, but it never came. All I could see was dark fog. Deep dark fog.

Fabian's POV-

Fabian: Nina! No! Look out!

She turned around to face the racing car but I lunged at her right before the car hit. Waiting for impact, I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around Nina. After what felt like hours, I opened my eyes to see dark fog.

Fabian: Nina?

My voice echoed until a soft whisper echoed back.

?: Come, Osirian.

I couldn't help but walk to the voice.

Fabian: Nina?

?: Come, Chosen One,

Nina: Fabian?

Fabian: Nina!

Nina: Fabian!

I heard her footsteps, so I ran after her. I could see a slight figure through the thick fog and had mistaken it for Nina. Until I saw another figure screaming and shrinking in to the fog. Nina

Fabian: Nina!

I ran through the fog, but they only seemed to get farther away. I felt a tap on my shoulder and as I turned, I felt my heart stop. Anubis was glaring at me and his jackal nuzzle was snarling at me. An angry Anubis is a deadly Anubis.

Anubis: Why did you tell?

Fabian: I was forced to! I can't-

Anubis: Enough! The gods are upset with your lack of loyalty-

Fabian: I didn't-

Anubis: They will test you.

Fabian: Test me?

Uh oh.

Anubis: Yes. They will test you, see where you truly stand. Come, Osirian.

I felt myself sinking into the fog and knives stabbing at me. I howled in pain as I fell into darkness. I felt something on top of me nearly jump off as I stirred. It froze in its position and I felt it slightly cling to my t-shirt. My eyes opened slightly to find Nina on top of me.

Fabian: Nina?

She looked down and saw me, relief fluttering across her beautiful face.

Nina: Morning. Sorry I woke you.

Wait, this seems all too familiar.

Fabian: No, no. That's ok. Say, you don't feel déjà vu right now, do you?

Nina bit the bottom of her lip and looked me in the eyes.

Nina: Actually, I do.

Suddenly, a high pitched scream erupted from Patricia's bedroom. I felt my eyes pop open and I abruptly stood up, forgetting Nina was still laying on me. I caught her and she ended up in a bridal position in my arms. I immediately put her down and grabbed her hand. Pulling her to Patricia's room, we marched in to see everything destroyed. Someone broke in and trashed her room. Nina ran towards Patricia as I searched the room. I found a note next to shattered glass from the window.

Nina: Patricia, what happened?

Patricia: I don't know. I- I just woke up in the middle of this mess and-

She broke down again, crying until there were no more tears to be shed. She sniffled as I shot Nina a look. She looked frazzled, but knew I wanted to talk to her alone.

Nina: Patricia, I think you should call everyone from Sibuna. This might be important. Tell them to come over.

She nodded and left to use the phone. I felt Nina crawl up next to me on the floor but I couldn't turn to face her. Not after reading the note.

_Pathetic boy. I know your true identity now. You will never be able to protect the Chosen One, Osirian. You will fail to save her in the end. She will die. And it shall be because of you. You tried to hide the truth about yourself, but you failed miserably. The Mirror of Nephthys shall soon be mine, along with the Chosen One's power, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Nothing._

_-RZ_


	23. HUGE AUTHORS NOTE

**This is ****NOT**** a chapter. This is just an author note. A VERY IMPORTANT Author Note**

Gosh, I'm so sorry everyone! I'm on vacation in Puerto Rico up in the mountain regions where I have no Internet. I'm stuck here until the 25th when I get to go home. MY APOLOGY! I'll post the chapters that are missing currently and I'll upload when I can. Either way, you guys are going to get the chapters I've been missing. I am SOOOOOO SORRY!


	24. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Nina's POV-

Nina: Fabian?

He pushed the note in to the palm of my hand. As I read the note, he sat on the bed, ashamed. After I read it, I sat next to him and noticed he was avoiding my gaze.

Nina: Fabian. Please look at me.

He shook his head, so I got up and sat on his lap. I made him face me and, when he tried to talk, I placed my finger over his lips.

Nina: Fabian, are you really my Osirian?

He nodded his head.

Nina: Oh, Fabian. Don't- don't feel bad about- this. It's my fault. If I wasn't the Chosen One, you- me- we-we wouldn't be in this mess.

Tears prickled in my eyes as I covered my face, trying to hide my face. Fabian slowly pulled my hands away and inched his face closer to mine. I did the same and, just as our lips were about to touch-

Amber: Patricia! Nina! Fabian! I'm here!

We froze in our position and groaned in sync with one another. As we separated, I gently pecked his cheek. I stood up immediately and ran out the door, slightly embarrassed. Amber was seated in the living room, waiting for someone. I looked down, realized I was still dressed in my pajamas, and hurried to my room, quickly changing. I wore a dark purple cami, white skinny jeans that were tie-dyed lavender, a white vest, and black sneakers, just like the dream. I had just finished braiding my hair and pinning up my bangs with bobby pins again when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it carefully to see Fabian, dressed in a purple v-neck that matched my cami, black jeans, matching black sneakers, and a s;ight frown. Um, weird.

Fabian: You alright?

Nina: Ya, ya! I'm totally- I'm- I'm good. No worries.

Fabian: Nina, about the whole- almost kiss, I- I just-

Nina: It's alright. You were just trying to be- um- nice.

His frown deepened and his eyes dulled.

Fabian: Ya, I was trying to be- nice. But, look, about the note-

Nina: Fabian, the note seemed very self explanatory. I'm gonna die-

Fabian: Don't talk that way. We'll- we'll-

Nina: I'm gonna-

Fabian: No! Don't- you- I won't-

Nina: It's my destiny-

Fabian: Nina-

Nina: Fabian-

Patricia: Guys.

We looked at the door way to see Patricia and Amber together. Patricia was frowning while Amber slightly smirked.

Patricia: What's going on?

Amber: If I didn't know any better, I'd say Fabian was proposing to Nina or something.

That's when I noticed Fabian in a kneeling position in front of me while holding my hands. Patricia chuckled and Amber's smile grew as Fabian and I blushed. We slowly let go of one another as Fabian answered.

Fabian: We were just- well- we were

Nina: We need to make an announcement. To everyone in Sibuna.

Amber: Oh! What kind of announcement?

Fabian and I shared a look and, catching me off guard, he took my hand in his. It was comfortable, not too hot, not too cold, not sweaty, but just perfect.

Fabian: It's a surprise.

Fabian's POV-

Amber started to squeal when I took Nina's delicate hand in my rough one. The hand holding felt right, but it was just an act. Amber would make sure everyone in Sibuna showed up if she- you know- assumed the surprise had to do with Nina and my relationship together. Of course, it isn't.

Fabian: It's a surprise.

Amber squealed even louder and ran off with a smile on her face. Patricia looked at me and patted my back.

Patricia: Nice work, you two.

She winked at us and left, making sure Amber didn't go too overboard. Nina released my hand and looked at me in admiration.

Nina: Well done. I'm impressed. However, you forgot two major things?

Fabian: What would they be?

Nina: One, Amber will murder us for lying like that. And two, she's gonna tell everyone we're a thing and they'll also murder us for not. Except Joy, of course.

Her voice lowered when she mentioned Joy. I felt a tinge of pain.

Fabian: Nina-

Nina: Nevermind.

She took a shaky breathe and put on a smile, a fake smile, might I add.

Nina: So, what's the plan? We need to talk about Rufus returning-

Fabian: You losing your locket.-

Nina: Rufus kidnapping me last night-

Fabian: You have seven months to live-

Nina: My charm bracelet and my Mark of Anubis-

Fabian: Yup. Forgot that. How Rufus tried to drown you at the bridge-

Nina: The visions-

Fabian: The keys-

Nina: Our encounter with Anubis.

Fabian: Actually, encounters for me. And lastly, your locket is shattered.

Nina: Wow. We're messed up. Everything is so-

Fabian: Wrong, messed up, unfair?

Nina: All of the above.

Fabian: How do you think they'll take it?

Nina: Well, I guess we can add that to the mystery.

I couldn't help but laugh at her comment. She joined me and by the time we finished, I remembered something. The note.

Nina: What is it?

I must have stopped smiling, because Rufus knows where we are, who's here, and how to get in. Talk about creepy.

Fabian: The note.

Nina: Oh ya, we also have to mention it-

Fabian: No, that's not it. Remember when Patricia said she didn't know about the break in until she woke up?

Nina: Ya, but- oh-

Fabian: Ya, oh. Rufus knows where we are and how to get in. It's not safe for us here. It's not safe for you.

Nina: But-

Fabian: No buts, Nina. You need to leave-

Nina: I'm not leaving without you-

Fabian: You're the one at risk-

Nina: That's why I need you. You're Fabian Rutter. You've protected me all throughout high school-

Fabian: Yes, because letting you get kidnapped, overpowered by spirits, and abandoning you sounds like something a protective person would do.

Nina: Then again, you lunged at Rufus when he tried to take me away at our first prom, you got yourself cursed just to try and help me defeat Senkarah, you defended me when I stood alone, you're here for me now. There's a reason why you're my Osirian, Fabian.

Fabian: Ya, because Eddie quit and I was the only one in the same country as you.

Nina sighed and lay down on the bed. I walked over to the foot of the bed and sat on the floor, facing the door.

Nina: Fabian, promise me one thing.

Fabian: Anything, Nina, anything.

Nina: No matter what happens, whether I die, get injured, get lost, or kidnapped, no matter what happens to me, never blame yourself.

Fabian: Even if it was totally my fault?

I looked up to see Nina sitting behind me on the bed, looking down at me.

Nina: Even if it was totally your fault.

I sat myself next to her on the bed and gave her my final response.

Fabian: Very well. No matter what happens, whether you die, get injured, get lost, or kidnapped, no matter what happens to you, I can never blame myself. But, this is only for your sake, Nina, not mine.

Nina just nodded and rested her head on my lap. I smiled and stroked her hair until Patricia came by to tell us all of Sibuna had arrived. We were about to leave the room when I noticed Nina started to twiddle with her fingers. I placed my hand over hers and whisper words of encouragement in her ear. Then, I kissed her on the forehead. We walked out together and, at first, everyone looked happy and excited, but their smiles faded when they saw the seriousness in our eyes.

Nina: It's about time we tell you guys the truth.

Fabian: Even if you don't like it.


	25. Chapter 23

Hey guys! So, Summer's almost over but I'm going to be starting band camp next week. I'm going to high school in three weeks. I. Am. FREAKING OUT!

PS: This chapter is for HOA One-Shot Day 2013!

Chapter 23

Amber's POV-

What's with the funeral tone?

Amber: Why wouldn't we like it?

Nina: Amber, Fabian and I aren't a couple. We just thought it was the only way you could get every Sibuna member here. Sorry.

Amber: Wait. So, there's nothing going on between you two?

Fabian shook his head and I saw deep in to his eyes. He was sad that they have no special connection anymore. That's sad.

Amber: So, this was all for nothing?

Nina: No. We need everyone's help. Sibuna?

She raised her hand over her eye and Fabian followed, whispering Sibuna. Patricia was the first to recover and followed their action.

Patricia: Sibuna.

Pretty soon, everyone was covering their eye. And when I say everyone, I mean Nina, Fabian, Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, Eddie, and I.

Nina: Alright. We better catch you guys up to speed. And, try not to freak out.

And so it began. Nina and Fabian took turns telling us everything, Fabian being the new Osirian, Rufus returning, Nina losing her locket, Rufus kidnapping Nina last night, how Nina has seven months to live, Nina's charm bracelet and her Mark of Anubis, how Rufus tried to drown Nina at the bridge, the visions, the keys, the encounter with Anubis, Nina's locket is shattering, everything. By the end of their story, tears were cascading down my cheeks.

Amber: Oh my gosh.

Fabian: Ya, and that's not all. Rufus paid Patricia a little visit last night.

Amber: What? He broke in?

Patricia: Yes! The scary thing is that I never knew until I woke up.

Nina: Plus, Fabian found a note in the room that Rufus left.

Alfie: And? What does the note say?

Fabian hung his head in… shame?

Nina: It was… um… personal. It was a touchy subject.

Jerome: What kind of subject?

Nina: Look, guys, I-

Before she could finish, we heard paper rustling and I noticed Fabian searching through the trash can. He pulled out a piece of paper and Nina's face softened.

Nina: Fabian, you don't have to do this. You don't-

Fabian: They need to know.

Nina: But, Fabian-

Fabian: It's alright, Nina.

She nodded and handed me the note. Everyone crowded around me and started to read the message.

_Pathetic boy. I know your true identity now. You will never be able to protect the Chosen One, Osirian. You will fail to save her in the end. She will die. And it shall be because of you. You tried to hide the truth about yourself, but you failed miserably. The Mirror of Nephthys shall soon be mine, along with the Chosen One's power, and there is nothing you can do to stop me. Nothing. _

-RZ

The Mirror of… what?

Amber: Guys, what the hell is the Mirror of Nephthys?

Nina: The what?

Amber: The Mirror of Nephthys. He mentioned it. He said, "The Mirror of Nephthys shall soon be mine, along with the Chosen One's power, and there is nothing you can do to stop me." What is it?

Nina looked at Fabian in amazement as he grinned like a mad man.

Fabian: So, we really do have another mystery on our hands?

Nina: Apparently. Finding another Egyptian artifact, piece of cake! I mean, we've already found the Cup of Ankh and the Mask of Anubis. How hard can this be?

Amber: Um, very! We don't even know where to start!

I saw Fabian fingering something in his pocket.

Amber: Fabian, is that the key?

Fabian: Keys, but yes.

He pulled out two keys. One was bronze, shimmering with gems. The second was a wooden key, carved and ancient looking.

Amber: Can I see the wooden key?

He nods and passes it to me, watching me closely as I observed the carvings. I saw two lines next to each other and an oval underneath.

Amber: Fabian, you can read hieroglyphics, right?

Fabian: Um, ya.

Amber: Look at these symbols on the key.

He saw the symbols and his eyes widened. Nina came around and saw his face.

Nina: Fabian. Fabian, what does it say?

Fabian: Together.

Nina just looked confused.

Nina: Together? But I don't-

Suddenly, her eyes lit up in realization.

Nina: Together. Everyone, come here. Each of you, touch the key.

All of us shuffle towards the key and touched it. Suddenly, a bright red light flash on to the ceiling and formed words.

Fabian:

Here it begins

Your journey once more

Look inside the drawer

Behind the secret door

Nina: It's a riddle! We'll find the Mirror of Nephthys behind some secret door!

Fabian: And I have the key to that door!

Fabian held the bronze key in the air with great pride.

Amber: But, we don't know where this "secret door" is.

Patricia: Actually, we do. Nina, Fabian, I think Eddie and I found the door.

We all shared joyful glances.

Amber: Well, what are we waiting for? An invitation? This is it! Let's go!

Nina's POV-

Everyone left the room and started heading to the house except for me. Something's wrong. This is just too easy. Fabian ran back in to the room, heaving for air.

Fabian: Nina, w-why-

Nina: Fabian, something's wrong. This is all way too easy!

Fabian: Maybe life is giving us a break?

Nina: Oh please. You and I both know that's a bunch of dung. Remember what Anubis said?

Fabian: The gods are going to test us-

Nina: To see where we truly stand, exactly!

Fabian sighed and looked at me with sad eyes.

Fabian: It's just not fair. Why do they threaten you?

Nina: Us, you mean?

Fabian: My life isn't what's at stake.

Nina: Fabian-

Fabian: No! Why did it have to be you? Why not me?

Nina: Fabian, I'm the Chosen One. This is my destiny-

Fabian: Your destiny is to die because of-

Nina: Fabian!

I grabbed his face and held it my hands. He calmed down at my touch and his rage died down as well.

Nina: Fabian, just- just forget it for now. We have to catch up with the others.

He slid my hands off his face and held them tightly, nodding slightly. We walked out and saw everyone had left us. Jeez, thanks guys.

Fabian: Well, now what?

That's the same question I'm asking myself. I look around the parking lot when I saw a card on the floor.

_Rushed Cab Company_

_We'll get you where you need to go_

_No matter the Rush!_

_*Rushed Cab Company is a family owned business*_

A cab! That's it. I took out my cell phone and called the phone number on the card. It continuously rung until a perky voice sounded.

KT: Good morning. This is KT Rush of the Rushed Cab Company where our motto is"We'll get you where you need to go, no matter the Rush". How may I help you?

Nina: Ya, can I get a cab? I'm at 62936 West Liverpool.

KT: Oh, you mean where the apartments are?

Nina: Yes.

KT: Ok, but I need to know the arriving address.

Nina: Anubis House at the Ra Academy Boarding School. The address is 63825 Liverpool, Merseyside.

KT: Alright, I'll be at your address soon.

Nina: Thank you.

I hung up and smiled at Fabian. He shot me curious and confused looks, but the faded in to joy after my announcement.

Nina: I've found us a ride!


	26. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Fabian's POV-

Nina and I sat next to one another in the cab. However, it was very awkward because we were smashed together. Nina had to sit with her legs crisscrossed, her knee rubbing against my leg as we waited impatiently. My eyes kept wandering to my leg, hoping this car ride would end soon. Suddenly, the car did a dramatic u-turn to my right. I felt Nina fall on top of me as I fell on to the cab booth. We took another drastic turn and Nina almost rolled on to the floor. Luckily, I grabbed her waist before she could get too far. Of course, it was an awkward position, but at least the cab finally stopped. The door behind me opened wide, making us shield our eyes from the sun.

KT: Ok guys, we're- oh- um-

Nina: No! It's just- with all the drastic turns and- and the small space-

Fabian: Just forget it. Can you help us get out?

KT: Sure.

Nina lifted herself off me so I was free to move. I then offered her my hand and she accepted up, getting out of the cab a bit uncoordinated. After paying KT, I guided Nina to Anubis House, careful not to let her fall. We entered to see the gang waiting in the common room.

Amber: Finally! What took so long?

Fabian: You guys left us without a ride so we had to call a cab service. Long story short, we had a rough ride.

Jerome: By rough ride, what do you-

Patricia: Ok, this conversation has officially got boring. Let's just go.

Eddie and Patricia led Sibuna down the cellar and through the bookcase the bookcase that led to Robert Frobisher-Smythe's study. We crowded around his desk as Patricia pushed a pile of books aside, revealing a key hole. It was the right size for my key. I took out the carved wooden key and placed it in to the lock. As I twisted it, I heard a click. An eruption of gears turning and stone moving boomed in my ears and everyone backed away from the desk. There, where a chair should be, was a small tunnel. I smiled and turned to Nina, her face radiating sheer joy.

Nina: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

She immediately crawled in to the tunnel and I instinctively followed. I heard chuckles and whispers from Sibuna before they started to follow us. Reaching the end, I held back a gasp. The tunnel led us in to a chamber. The chamber was painted blood red and the walls were trimmed with gold and jewels. Hieroglyphics littered the walls around hollowed out areas. I touch one hollow section and it opens, revealing a spot for made fitted for what looked like a mirror. The Mirror of Nephthys! But, what do we do now? We've found the chamber. What more can there be? I look around to see a podium. I watch as Nina observes and fingers the podium, curiosity tangling in her thoughts. I see her delicate fingers glide over a drawer as a key hole glows. My eyes widen and I near closer. I take out the bronze key and look around. Everyone is off doing their own thing: Eddie and Patricia are high-fiving, Amber's clinging to Alfie, Alfie's playing with dust particles, Jerome's playing on his phone and complaining about no wi-fi, and Nina's stepping away from the podium. I take the opportunity to unlock the drawer, allowing it to reveal a map.

Fabian: Hey, guys, come check this out!

Everyone huddles around me and collective gasps rose. I felt Nina place a hand on my shoulder.

Nina: Fabian, is that a map of-

Fabian: Of all Anubis Estate including secret tunnels, passageways, and the next clue? Yes, it is, Nina. This is it.

Nina's POV-

I swear, I just want to kiss Fabian for this! I hold myself back and opt to hugging him.

Nina: Oh my gosh! I- this- Fabian, I could kiss you!

Amber gave me a persuasive look.

Amber: Please do!

Fabian and I matched our blushing with one another as we stepped away from one another.

Fabian: Amber, it's- it's just an e-expression.

Amber: Yes, because an expression makes a couple blush. As if!

Nina: Amber, we're not- a thing! We've been over this!

Amber: But you should be!

I realized Fabian hadn't said anything. I turned around.

Nina: Fabian- Fabian?

He gave me an evil smirk and his eyes were off by a couple shades of blue.

Fabian: Thank you for doing the work for me, Chosen One. It gives me more time to possess your little Osirian.

Nina: Leave him alone!

Fabian: How about no? I warned the boy about trying to help you. He didn't listen to me. Now he pays the price.

Nina: Where's the real Fabian?

Fabian: The question is: Is there a real Fabian?

No, this can't be happening!

Nina: Rufus, this is between you and me! Leave him out of it!

Fabian: Oh, you're no fun!

He paced around the room, looking at every little detail.

Fabian: A very nice chamber, very nice indeed. Created to hold the Mirror of Nephthys.

Nina: Why is the mirror so important to you?

Fabian/ Rufus turns on his heels and marches towards me. By the time he reaches me, my back was pressed against the wall and he had a furious expression.

Fabian: You dare ask me such! You are testing your luck, Chosen One. Just be wary.

He backed away and grinned.

Fabian: One day, you won't have your precious Osirian and lover. I promise you.

Nina: No!

His grin widened and he started to say some words I couldn't understand. I saw little white lights coming out of his fingertips and I knew I had to stop it. I felt the charm bracelet heat up on my wrist and decided to test it out. I marched up to Fabian and grabbed his hand in mine. It was so cold and out of place! This truly wasn't the Fabian I love. I remembered all our memories together and watched as the bracelet turned bright pink. The pink flooded his body and Rufus yelled in pain. All the lights in the room went out and I felt Fabian give way. I held on to him and lowered him to the floor. I stroked his cheek as Alfie relit the torches somehow. Fabian started to wake up.

Nina: Fabian, are you there?

Fabian: N- Nina? W- what happened?

Nina: I- I don't know.

I looked at Amber for support and she briefed us in.

Amber: You were just possessed by Rufus, but Nina saved you with her magic charm bracelet.

Huh, pretty normal for the Sibuna gang. NOT.


	27. Chapter 25

Hey guys. Guess what? I'M GOING TO HIGH SCHOOL! First days are always a pain though.

* * *

Chapter 25

Fabian's POV-

Wait, what?

Fabian: Wait, so I was- p- possessed?

Nina continued to stroke my cheek, her fingers tracing the side of my face up to my hair line.

Nina: Fabian- I- don't worry, ok? He- he'll never hurt you again.

Fabian: I was possessed?

She nodded slowly. She hid her face behind her hair and emerged a minute later, wiping her eyes. Was she crying? She avoided my eyes as she continued.

Nina: I'm sorry, Fabian. If- if I hadn't come back for the reunion-

Her eyes were swelling with tears and I could tell this was hard for her

Nina: Oh gosh, I- I can't do this!

She got up and ran out the room.

Fabian: Nina!

I saw no shadow retuning in our direction and I sighed, lifting myself off the ground. It felt weird to be standing on my feet when Rufus had been controlling me just a few minutes ago. I saw Amber shot me a worried glance but she didn't stop me as I crawled out of the chamber. Nina couldn't have gone too far. I mean, she's crying heavily. I left Frobisher's study and looked around the cellar. It's been cleared out of any mysterious chemicals that may be used to create the Elixir of Life yet stuffed animals continued to align the walls. I snuck out the cellar door and ran out the front door. I searched for Nina through the woods near Anubis house. I found myself resting by the Sibuna Tree, huffing out of breath. I looked around. No Nina. Where could she be? Think, Fabian, think! She's not at the Sibuna Tree. She's not in the house. She has to be on the estate! I desperately pulled out the map. Nina, where are you? Just then, my eyes landed on a familiar name. The bridge.

I ran off to the bridge and, without having to search desperately, I saw Nina sitting by the water. I slowly made my way to where she sat. Her legs were pulled in to her chest with her arms draping around her knees. Her eyes were entranced by water and I skimmed the scenery, wondering what would catch her eye. I saw light catch against on spot in the water. I looked at Nina and did something crazy. I started to walk in to the water.

Nina's POV-

I heard Fabian find me, but I refused to look at him. I mean, he was just possessed by Rufus because of me. I don't have the audacity to face him after such a thing. I looked out to the water, keeping my eyes occupied, when I saw something reflect light. I saw Fabian walk in to the water. What in the world?

Nina: Fabian, get back here! What are you doing?

He turned and came to me.

Fabian: Do you trust me?

Nina: Of course, but-

Fabian: Take my hand.

Nina: What-

Fabian: Nina. Trust me on this.

I gave him a look, but I took his hand and he helped me off the ground. He tugged me gently and led me through the water, my sneakers squishing.

Nina: What are we doing?

Fabian: Come on. We need to keep going.

We kept walking until the water reached our knees. Fabian dug through his pockets and when he pulled out a piece of paper, the wind blew it out of his hands.

Fabian: The clue!

Seeing the panic on his face, I ran through the water to catch it. I ran under the bridge to try and catch the clue, but I slipped on a stone of some sort and fell face first in to the water. I tried to find my way back to the surface, but for some reason, I couldn't. All I heard was splashing of feet. I felt vibrations in the water and arms wrapping around my waist. Feeling myself reach air, I gasped, trying to breathe. Finally regulating my air flow, I looked at Fabian, who was waist deep in water and carrying me bridal style.

Fabian: Are you okay?

Nina: The clue! What-

Fabian: It's done.

Nina: This is all my fault. Gosh. I'm such an idiot!

Fabian: Hey, hey, hey! Don't say that! You tripped. Big whoop. Relax. I remember the clue.

Nina: And? What is it?

Fabian:

_Find the reflection  
Under the bridge of me  
And the spot of  
The Chosen One's near-fatality_

Nina: Ok. Well, I slipped right there, under the bridge and just recently, I nearly died here.

Fabian: Come on; let's see what you slipped on.

The cheeky grin on his face made me smile. It's funny how a mystery makes me almost totally forget that Fabian Rutter, my high school sweetheart and maybe current crush, is carrying me bridal style under a bridge while we're both soaking. Almost. I started blushing and he must've noticed because he started to blush.

Fabian: What?

Nina: Can you put me down? I-

Fabian: Oh! Ya- ya, sure!

He helped me back on my feet and we made our way to my embarrassing fall. We searched and searched until something catching the sun's rays caught my eye.

Nina: Over here!

I started to see a reflection of myself, but it wasn't in the water. It was something catching my image. I scooped up the reflection and realized it was a mirror.

_Find the reflection  
Under the bridge of me  
And the spot of  
The Chosen One's near-fatality_

Nina: Fabian! I found it! Fabian, it's a mirror! I- whoops!

I slipped in to his arms and he held me right above the water.

Nina: Oh god. This again?

Fabian: I'm not the one who's slipping on things.

Nina: Hey, in my defense, these rocks are slippery.

Fabian: Whatever you say, Nins.

Nina: You're a jerk.

Fabian: I could drop you right now-

Nina: On second thought, you're the best. Thank you!

Fabian: Whatever. Let's get back. I think everyone needs to see the mirror we've found.

And with that, Fabian and I raced back to the house. We finally made it back to the balcony where Sibuna was waiting. They were a bit distraught by the soaked appearance until I held up the mirror. They started cheering.

Amber: One piece down!

Nina: But Frobisher knows how many more are left…

Fabian: Hey, we'll find them. Let's get back to work tomorrow. Sibuna?

We all answered Sibuna. Fabian and I made our way to Patricia's truck when she stopped us.

Patricia: You wet lovebirds are going on the bed. I'm not letting you guys ruin my leather. And after what's happened recently, the two of you are going to have to live elsewhere. I've made arrangements to relocate you guys with Amber.

Before we could protest, she got in the truck. Amber? This is gonna be awful. I have a feeling she's got some tricks up her sleeve to get us together. We slowly trudged and climbed on Patricia's truck and we sped away.


	28. Chapter 26

Hey guys! Sorry for partly abandoning you guys! I blame high school. Speaking of high school, I LOVE IT! This Freshman is loving it. I mean, sure, I hate all the work I'm getting from my Honors classes (which is all of them minus band), but my first hour teacher is crazy awesome. Anyways, to Chapter 26!

Chapter 26

Nina's POV-

We sat together in the back, water dripping off our clothes. The wind was picking up since we were moving faster and faster by the second. Cold wind plus wet clothes equals a sick Nina. I shivered as we stopped at a red light. When I sneezed, Fabian gave me a worried look.

Fabian: Hey, are you alright?

Nina: Ya, I'm just... allergies. Don't worry about it.

Fabian: Nina, I think you're catching a cold.

Nina: No, I'm fine. Really.

Fabian: Come here.

I crawled closer to him and he held me in his arms, rubbing my arms to cause enough friction to heat me up a bit.

Nina: Fabian?

Fabian: Ya?

Nina: We're soaked.

Fabian: I never would've guessed.

He pulled me on to his lap and I cuddled in to his shoulder, embracing the warmth I was getting.

Nina: Aren't you cold?

Fabian: Yes, but at least I wasn't sneezing.

Nina: Hey, don't change the subject. You're cold.

Fabian: It's not a big deal, Nina.

Nina: To me it is.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my legs in from their outstretched position in an attempt to warm Fabian a bit. His chest rose as he chuckled at my attempt.

Fabian: Nina, I'm perfectly fine.

I lifted my head to look at him and crashed noses with him. I blushed but stood my ground.

Nina: Stop worrying about me so much. I can take care of myself.

He leaned in a little closer and whispered in a warm voice.

Fabian: I'm the Osirian. I'm supposed to protect you.

I knew that if I moved any closer, our lips would brush against one another if we spoke.

Nina: And you're doing a fine job, but you don't need to do this for me.

Fabian: Do what?

I moved close enough that my lips brushed his when I answered.

Nina: This right here.

I moved slightly, feeling his lips barely pressed against mine, when the truck moved and made me jump away. I crawled away from him and hid my face behind my hair.

Nina: Sorry about that.

Fabian: Nina, I-

The tires screeched and we rammed to a stop. Fabian grabbed the side of the truck with one hand and wrapped his free arm around my waist to keep me from flying off. The stop was so forceful that I rebounded in Fabian's arm and landed on top of him. I got up and looked over the car top to see Patricia yelling at a huge trucker for almost crashing us.

Nina: Uh oh. You might want to see this.

Fabian followed me up and saw the scene unfolding.

Fabian: Patricia!

She turned her head.

Patricia: Stay out of this, Fabian!

He looked at me and huffed in frustration.

Nina: This is not gonna end well…

Fabian: You can say that again.

We sat back down and waited for the yelling to subside. When we looked again, Patricia was making her way back to the truck and the trucker was hanging his head in shame. What did she do?

Nina: Patricia.

She looked up and I curiously pointed at the trucker.

Patricia: I just told him off for nearly crashing me. Don't worry about it. Sit down and chill. I'm taking you two to Amber's house.

Fabian: What about our stuff?

Patricia ignored the question and got in the truck. We sat down and shared looks of worry. What are these two planning?

We finally got to Amber's house and, let me tell you, it's not a house. It's a mini castle. It's pure white with pale pink trimming. Amber truly does have style. Patricia pulled the truck in to a stone driveway and a girl slightly similar to Amber came around to help us.

Willow: Hello. My name is Willow. I work for Mistress Amber and I'm here to escort Mr. and Mrs. Rutter to their suite. Mistress Millington will give you a tour of the estate later. Follow me.

I looked at Fabian. Did she just say Mr. and Mrs.?

Nina: Excuse me, but what did you call us?

Willow: Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Rutter. Why? Is there a problem?

Nina: It's just that we're not-

Willow: Oh, you're divorced?

Nina: Yes, wait, no. We're not married yet.

Willow: Yet?

I slapped my forehead.

Nina: Why did I have to say yet? We're not married.

Willow: Do you plan to be?

Nina: Yes, wait, no! We're not even a couple!

Fabian: Nina. You're fumbling and stuttering. Stuttering's my job.

Nina: Fabian, not helping.

Willow looked at us and turned her head upside down. What is she doing?

Willow: Well, I have a gift for… seeing the future. It's interesting because I see you two slowly drifting off, thinking about each other. Wait. Awwww. You found each other again and you rekindle the fire you once had as best friends!

Fabian: That sounds like what happened.

Nina: Basically.

Willow: I see, I see hidden feelings between you two. How cute! I also see a future where you two are in love. You marry and have four children, a pair of twin girls and two sons. You'll live the rest of your lives together and-

Nina: Stop. Please, Willow, we're not married or dating or planning to have children anytime soon. We've just became best friends again. That's all we are.

Willow: Shame. Well, follow me to your suite.

Fabian: You mean suites?

Willow: No, I mean suite. Mistress Millington took the liberty of giving you the largest room in the house. Come on.

She led us inside, where I froze. I knew Amber's house would be amazing and pink, but I was surprised to see NO PINK.

Nina: Amber without pink is like me without gran's quilt.

Fabian's jaw dropped and I giggled. I put my fingers under his jaw, pushing it upwards.

Nina: Pick up your jaw. You don't want flies coming in, do you?

Fabian: Ha ha ha. You're so amusing

Willow quickly led us up stairs and stopped at a light blue door.

Willow: This is your room. Mistress Millington insisted you take the Dove Suite.

Nina: The Dove Suite?

Willow: Yes. It's equipped with one large bathroom, and small common room, and a bedroom. Enjoy.

I was about to say something, but just as I was about to speak, Willow turned on her heels and walked away, leaving Fabian and I alone in the hall. I looked at him and he shrugged, his hand opening the door. The door opened smoothly, revealing a small room resembling to a living room with white couches and loveseats. The walls were as blue as the door and the carpet was white. The ceiling had a beautiful mural of two doves holding a heart. I stepped inside and was dazzled by the huge TV that was pinned against one wall and the bookshelves that were overflowing with books and lined up against another wall. I entered through one of the two doors to find a spacious bathroom with a sink, toilet, and bathtub on one side of the room and a shower and make-up counter on the other. There was a mirror that stretched across the wall on the opposite side of the room from me. I looked closer at the wall to see that the mirror was divided in to three. On the wall where I entered, I found closets on each side of the door, the right holding towels, toilet paper, spare toothbrushes, toothpaste, soaps, and fragrances and the left holding make-up, perfumes, cologne, and toiletries. I left the bathroom to find the bedroom. I went through the other door that was in the living room and immediately bumped in to Fabian when I entered. I didn't get the chance to say sorry because I suddenly became unable to speak. The room was soft pink with a white stripe design while the floor was consisted of white marble tiles. The ceiling was plain white, but the room definitely had a mood: love. The pink platform king bed stuck out from the wall opposite from us with white oak side tables with red rose petals on each side. On the right side of the room were a vanity and a walk-in closet that was filled with clothes and split in to two racks that hung opposite from each other, one side female clothes and the other side male. On the left side of the room was a book shelf filled with photo albums and a loveseat that matched to vibrant pink bed sheets. Fabian walked over to the bookshelf and started to read out the names of the albums in the order they were in.

Fabian: Amber's Achievements, Amber's Birth, Amber's Elementary School Years, Amber's First Bike Ride, Amber's First Day of School, Amber's Friends, Amber's Middle School Years, Amber's High School Years, Amber's Toddler Years, Career Moves, Fabina-

Nina: Wait. What?

Fabian pulled out the scrapbook that was titled Fabina. We opened it to the first page. There was a picture of us from sophomore year, sharing a look. Next, we were hugging. In another, I was looking down while Fabian looked at me with a smile. Another of us hugging when I got back for the play. Another of us laughing near Fabian's locker. Another of Fabian hugging me and lifting me in the air. Another of us flirting on the couch. Another of us kissing at our prom. The pictures kept on going. I put my hand in the middle of the book when the pictures of junior year ended, knowing what was coming next.

Nina: No more. It- it hurts to remember.

Fabian rested a hand on mine.

Fabian: I know Nina.

With that, I placed my head on his shoulder and he hugged me in comfort.


End file.
